Descubriendo otra forma de amar
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Los juegos los han cambiado a todos. Peeta no volvio hablar con Katniss desde que regresaron. Gale tiene una relacion muy tensa con ella. A Peeta y a Gale los une algo mas que el amor que sienten por Katniss. Los une otro amor, un amor diferente... SLASH! Peeta/Gale 18 Lemmon! Te gusta el Lemmon y la pareja Gale/Peeta? Esta historia es para ti!
1. Descubriendo

_Si te gustan los Slash y te gusta Peeta y Gale, esta historia es para ti!_

**Hola chicos!**

****Bueno, primero que nada esta historia se me ocurrió en un día lluvioso. Fue algo extraño, verán, me gustan estos dos jaja tal vez algunos lo consideren raro o repulsivo, acepto todo tipo de opiniones, solo espero les guste :) Si no les gusta, están invitados a decírmelo! Es el primer capitulo, quiero saber que opinan ustedes, si continuo o lo dejo. Espero les guste.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con la historia.

Este capitulo esta ligero, no tiene mucho lemmon, pero aun así, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Gale POV.**

Cuando cruce la alambrada llevaba únicamente un conejo, probablemente lo cambiaria en el quemador o quizá lo llevaría a mi madre para que lo cocinara, aun no decidía.

Katniss seguía ocupada con esas estupideces de la victoria. Esta feliz, por supuesto, ella había ganado, había regresado con vida y sobre todo, habían logrado regresar los dos chicos del 12, pero en primer lugar, no se hubieran marchado si la estúpida ley no nos obligara.

No vi a donde me dirigía hasta que entre en el quemador, cambiaría el conejo, eso iba a hacer ahora.

-Gale –dijo Sae desde su puesto-. ¿A dónde llevas ese animal?

-A ningún lado –conteste sin muchos ánimos.

-Bueno, te lo cambio por dos cuencos de sopa.

-Sae, ni aunque muriera de hambre me tragaría tu sopa, es asquerosa, lo sabes.

-Tres cuencos.

-Trato –le entregue el conejo y espere a que sirviera, a pesar de todo, el sabor de la sopa siempre era agradable.

Salí del quemador con los cuencos llenos, los llevaría a mi familia.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre estaba afuera, me miro de lejos y yo sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con mi actitud, Katniss no había tenido la culpa de nada y yo no podía seguir con esto dentro, Katniss había regresado y como su amigo, debería estar a su lado. Pero no me apetecía.

Entregue los cuencos a mi madre y seguí caminando sin nada que hacer. El domingo era el único día que podía pasar en el bosque por completo y ahora solo había conseguido un conejo en medio día.

Decidí repentinamente pasar a ver a Katniss, me había dicho que no podría llegar al bosque por unos asuntos del capitolio, algo acerca de la gira de la victoria.

-Katniss está con Haymitch –me dijo Prim después de que abriera la puerta.

-Gracias –le dije sonriendo un poco.

Me pare frente a la casa de Katniss, no me gustaba mucho Haymitch, más bien, no me gustaba.

Y entonces hice algo que nunca me había imaginado hacer, ir a saludar a Peeta. Era estúpida mi actitud, lo sabía y tenía que hacer algo bien, por lo menos. El chico tampoco tenía la culpa de nada y tanto él como Katniss fueron importantes para cambiar las reglas de los juegos. Le debía las gracias por haber traído a Katniss… ¿Se las debía?

Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme.

-¿Gale? –pregunto Peeta una vez que abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –vacile un poco.

-Por… por supuesto –contesto él con un poco de duda en su coz.

Me adentre en la gran casa que ahora tenia, olía delicioso. Una mescla dulce y agradable, algo como atrayente y fácil de distinguir, y entonces me di cuenta que el olor emanaba de Peeta.

El chico llevaba puesto un mandil blanco con manchas de pintura.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –pregunto con un tono muy… dulce.

-Solo pase a ver si estaba Katniss pero creo que no está y….

-Yo tampoco sé donde esta –dijo él con una sonrisa-. Ella no me habla mucho últimamente.

-A mi tampoco –acepte.

-¿No?

-No realmente, si nos hablamos, pero digamos que los juegos nos marcaron a todos. Katniss no es la misma de antes y yo… debo aceptar que tampoco soy el mismo. –dije y no supe porque. Peeta no me agradaba lo suficiente para hablarle y ahora estaba aquí frente a él confesando mis cosas personales.

-Eso es seguro.

-Bueno, solo pase por aquí para darte las gracias, que Katniss haya regresado a salvo también fue cosa tuya, así que… gracias.

-No me des las gracias, ella fue la que hizo todo.

-Katniss me conto sobre fingir un romance para poder ser salvados los dos, creo que tú fuiste el que mejor lo actuó… -Y nuevamente estaba hablando más de lo que me habría esperado.

-Sí, pero ella me mantuvo vivo, así que yo debería darle las gracias a ella una vez más. –su semblante cambio, su rostro demostraba una gran tristeza, algo extraño en un rostro tan angelical como el de el, y por alguna extraña razón, me dolió.

-Creo que es hora de irme –le dije.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, estaba pintando unos cuadros, mis padres están en la panadería…

-No debería, de verdad, no es muy bueno que este aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿La verdad? No me agradas mucho –confesé. Nuevamente me asombre por la manera en que el me hacia hablar. Peeta tenía algo… algo que te hacia hacer cosas que nunca habrías hecho, una energía atrayente.

-No puedes decir eso si no me conoces –me dijo.

No supe como contestarle.

-Te propongo algo, vamos a conocernos, podemos ser buenos amigos, si no funciona, todo seguirá como antes… -volvió a decir con esa voz tan extraña.

¿Amigos? ¿Peeta y yo? ¿Amigos? ¿El chico hablaba en serio? Busque alguna señal de que se estuviese burlando de mí, no la encontré.

-Me parece bien –lo acepte, pero después de decirlo me arrepentí, no debía estar haciendo esto, aunque debía aceptar, el me comenzaba a agradar y eso no era lo que yo buscaba.

-Estaba preparando unas galletas –el sonrió-. Acompáñame.

Comenzó a quitarse el mandil sucio y lo coloco en un perchero, debajo de el llevaba un pantalón color gris y una playera ligera color blanca.

Lo seguí hasta la cocina, la casa era hermosa, eso debía aceptarlo, era lo más lujoso que yo había visto en toda mi vida, pero era un lujo ganado a base de la muerte de muchos jóvenes.

-Me gusta usar este horno –comenzó a decir Peeta cuando entramos en la cocina, una cocina con cosas que yo jamás había visto-. Es práctico y muy rápido –continuo él mientras abría una especie de horno grande con unas mechas de fuego en la cubierta. Estufa, creo que así se llamaba.

-Esto es dulce, se les puede poner chocolate, pero preferí usar caramelos –Peeta sostuvo una especie de bolsa blanca que terminaba en un angosto tubo de metal, del cual salía una extraña sustancia blanca con chispas de colores, coloco un poco sobre una galleta-. Se hace cuando están calientes, para que se adhiera bien a la galleta y se enfríe junto con ella.

Continúo haciendo lo mismo con dos galletas más.

-Ven, inténtalo –me extendió la bolsa blanca mientras sonreía.

-No creo que sea buena idea –le conteste.

-Vamos hombre, no es tan difícil –camino hacia mí, como yo me había quedado parado en la puerta de la gran cocina, tubo que cruzar de un extremo a otro e inesperadamente me tomo de la mano-. Tienes que intentarlo –volvió a decir. Su pequeña mano se cerró alrededor de la mía mientras me jalaba hacia la barra en donde estaban las galletas. Su mano, a diferencia de la mía, era cálida, suave y sedosa. Un extraño calor se desprendía de entre nuestras palmas y mi corazón iba aumentando la velocidad de sus latidos.

Me puso frente a la barra donde estaban las galletas y se puso a mis espaldas.

-Mira, se hace así –Me entrego la bolsa blanca de donde salía el caramelo y la sostuve con la mano derecha. Peeta tomo mi mano derecha y con su otra mano tomo mi mano izquierda. Llevo mi mano izquierda hasta el extremo de la bolsa y comenzó a apretar con delicadeza hasta que la masilla de caramelo salió del extremo de la bolsa-. Inténtalo tu solo –concluyo.

Me resultaba extraño estar haciendo esto. Decorar galletas, no era algo que siempre hubiera deseado hacer, pero tenía que aceptar que era algo interesante. Había un ligero calor en la cocina y el aroma de las galletas y del caramelo al mezclarse con ellas era algo delicioso, algo que yo nunca había comido. Termine de cubrir todas las galletas en menos tiempo del que me habría esperado.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil –dijo Peeta a mi lado.

Solo sonreí y no supe si él lo abría notado.

-Tenemos que esperar a que se enfríen para poder comerlas, podemos hacer otra cosa mientras tanto…

-De hecho, creo que tengo que irme. Hoy no eh cazado nada y mi madre me estará esperando con la cena, así que me voy.

-Quédate. –susurro el-. Acepta que te de algo para tu madre y tus hermanos y así puedes quedarte otro momento más. –No comprendí en el instante que me lo dijo ¿Peeta me estaba pidiendo que me quedase en su casa? ¿Me estaba ofreciendo comida para mi familia? ¿Podría yo aceptar esa comida? ¿Podría aceptar quedarme en su casa un momento más?

-De verdad, tengo que irme –volví a decir. Había algo aun que no me agradaba de todo esto, pero justo ahora, en este momento, no sabía el que.

-Bueno, al menos déjame enseñarte algo ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí ligeramente. Peeta comenzó a caminar por delante de mí y me guio hasta las escaleras. Esta vasa era tan lujosa, cada pequeña parte de esta casa valdría lo suficiente para alimentar a una persona. Desde ese pequeño florero dorado en la mesa, hasta los grandes muebles que le adornaban.

Subimos las escaleras y me limite a seguir a Peeta, si me ponía a pensar en la situación, iba a terminar quemando la casa.

-Entra –me ordeno abriendo una puerta de madera.

Cuando entre a la habitación me sorprendí un poco. Había muchas fotografías en toda la habitación, no distinguí a nadie en específico, pero podía notar algo. Los arboles, el arroyo, los mutos. ¿Peeta había fotografiado los juegos? Y entonces me di cuenta de algo, no eran fotografías eran pinturas, pero eran exactamente igual a como debían ser en realidad. Ahora lo notaba. El pequeño rostro de la niña del distrito 11, Katniss, Incluso Peeta. Estaban pintados perfectamente y con todos los detalles.

-Son hermosas, Peeta –susurre. Y no supe porque. ¿Yo apreciando una pintura?

-Quiero que veas estas.

Me acerque a él y vi en la dirección hacia donde apuntaba su mano.

-¿Soy yo? –en una esquina había tres pinturas. Una era Katniss cazando, conmigo a su lado sonriendo. En otra estaba yo entrando de la alambrada con un par de charlajos en mis manos. Y en la otra estaba yo, fuera de mi casa exprimiendo mi camisa entre mis manos.

-¿Me has pintado… desnudo? –pregunte con un poco de coraje y desconcierto.

-No estás desnudo –contesto él.

-No tengo camisa –le dije. Me sentía incomodo, incomodo al verme en la habitación de Peeta, incomodo al darme cuenta que Peeta me había pintado con todos mis detalles. Era como si yo estuviera clonado en ese lienzo de pintura.

-Ese día yo estaba pasando por ahí y te vi, me gusta pintar todo y pintarte a ti me parecía interesante, además eres importante para Katniss y tenía pensado un día entregarle las pinturas sobre ti.

Me quede en silencio otra vez mientras me sorprendía más y más por la exactitud de la pintura de Peeta.

-¿No te molesta, o si?

-Fue extraño –respondí-. Pero en realidad no me molesta. –acepte.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, puedo enseñarte a pintar…

-Tal vez después.

-Pues aquí estaré cuando gustes, Gale –me miro a los ojos y sentí por un momento que me perdía en ellos.

-Gracias, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos luego –Salí de la habitación sin esperarlo y me dirigí a la salida. No me gire hacia atrás en ningún momento, solo seguí caminando, hasta cruzar la alambrada y adentrarme en el bosque.

Pero a partir de eso todo salió mal, no pude cazar nada bueno porque estuve distraído en todo momento, pensando en Peeta. Esto estaba mal. Yo estaba mal.

Llegue a casa con solo un conejo en mis manos, el animal era pequeño, quizá solo seria para mis hermanos, pero conseguí algunas raíces que mi madre podría hervir para comer un poco nosotros.

-Solo conseguí un conejo y raíces, al parecer…. –me detuve a mitad de la frase, mi madre estaba conversando con alguien en la mesa. Con Peeta.

-Gale –dijo mi madre sonriendo-. El joven Mellark vino a visitarnos y trajo algunas cosas.

-Te esperamos para cenar –Peeta señalo lo que estaba en la mesa, había muchas cosas, en primer lugar, un gran pollo adornado con verduras que yo no conocía. Había varios recipientes más a lo largo de la mesa.

Escuche las risas de los niños acercándose a nosotros, risas de alegría.

-¡Gale! –gritaron todos juntos-. ¡Mira tienes que probarlo!

-¡Los trajo Peeta!

-¡Son deliciosos!

-¡Y mama tiene más! –el griterío de niños exploto de felicidad mientras saboreaban algo.

-Peeta les trajo algunos caramelos –me explico mi madre-. Les dije que se esperaran hasta después de comer pero no quisieron… -La mirada de mi madre era como de preocupación, ella sabía que yo jamás aceptaría algo que proviniera directamente del capitolio-. Eh guardado dos botes repletos de caramelos para después…

-Está bien –por fin hable.

-Vamos, ven, comencemos a comer –Peeta me sonrió y palmeo una de las sillas a su lado.

Me dispuse a seguir con sus planes, mis hermanos se veían realmente felices y yo no era tan cruel como para negarles esa felicidad.

**Peeta POV.**

-Muchas gracias por todo, Peeta –me dijo la mama de Gale.

-No fue nada, señora –le conteste mientras sonreía-. Cada vez que pueda, haremos lo mismo.

Mire a Gale, advirtiéndole dulcemente que él no iba a poder hacer nada para detenerme.

-Te acompaño –me dijo Gale adelantándose.

-No vivo tan lejos, puedo llegar solo.

-No importa –insistió. Me despedí de su madre y de sus hermanos.

Caminamos gran parte del trayecto en silencio.

-El próximo domingo puedes ir a mi casa –le dije cuando entramos a la aldea de los vencedores.

-Me gustaría –susurro el casi inaudible.

-Pues te estaré esperando, te enseñare unas cosas que tal vez te resulten interesantes, como pintura o puedes aprender a cocinar algo para que sorprendas a tu familia…

-Suena interesante –dijo un poco cortante.

Llegamos a mi casa y me gire rapidamente para encararme con él y él se detuvo un poco después, nuestros cuerpos quedaron a unos quince centímetros de distancia, por supuesto, tuve que levantar mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-Nos vemos después, Gale –susurre.

-Tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi familia, verdaderamente yo jamás habría aceptado algo así, sabes cuánto detesto todo lo que proviene de esos perros. Pero mis hermanos se veían felices, felices como nunca lo habían estado, gracias por eso, Mellark.

-No agradezcas, estaré esperándote para cuando quieras regresar –sonreí.

Sin despedirse el se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entre la panadería, las visitas a Haymitch, un encuentro poco agradable con Katniss y unas visitas sorpresas a los hermanos de Gale mientras él trabajaba en las minas, los días pasaban muy rápido.

Metí la mescla en el horno de la cocina y me senté en la mesa para leer que otros ingredientes llevaría mi pastel. Era un pastel nuevo, era la primera vez que lo hacía y primero tenía que asegurarme de que fuera comestible antes de llevar la receta a la panadería, donde ahora estaban mis padres, mis hermanos tenían que continuar estudiando y trabajando, por que el único que se abstenía de eso era yo. En caso de que yo muriera, a ellos los regresarían a nuestra antigua casa y tendrían que seguir su vida sin las comodidades del capitolio.

Mientras analizaba mi receta se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser?

Camine hasta la entrada y espere un momento más, ahora se escucho el timbre. Abrí la puerta.

-¿Gale? –me sorprendió verlo ahí, parado frente a mí, con la misma ropa desgastada que utiliza para cazar, pero ahora estaba limpia.

-No sabía cómo funcionaba el timbre, solo lo oprimí, creo que si funciono.

Sonreí ampliamente y el hizo lo mismo. Había algo en sus ojos, un brillo que nunca había visto. Lo añadí a mi lista para mis próximas pinturas.

-¿No se supone que debes estar trabajando?

-Sí, pero no tenía ganas de ir hoy y… y dijiste que viniera el domingo, pero el domingo estaré cazando con Katniss y no sé, supuse que sería buena idea venir hoy –Gale comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido que terminaba mesclando las palabras-. Aunque si no fue buena idea puedo regresarme, no tengo ningún problema.

-Calla –le dije-. Entra, me alegro mucho de verte. –mantuve la puerta abierta hasta que el paso.

-Es solo que… no sé, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer y venir me pareció buena idea…

-Tranquilo, no estaba haciendo nada importante y me alegro que hayas venido, de verdad –un sonido proveniente de la cocina capto mi atención-. De hecho, llegaste en mejor momento, quiero que pruebes un pastel que acabo de inventar. –Lo tome de la mano como la última vez, jalándolo detrás de mí.

-Huele delicioso –dijo Gale.

-Espera a probarlo –tome los guantes de tela y abrí el horno, después de esperara a que el vapor caliente saliera, saque la charola con el molde del pastel, retire el molde y quedo el pan esponjoso y caliente con una perfecta forma circular.

Olfatee un poco, olía delicioso.

Le hice una seña a Gale para que se acercara y come un poco de pan entre mis dedos, estaba caliente y suave. Lo metí en mi boca y analice el sabor. Era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

-Prueba –tome otro pequeño pedazo entre mis dedos y lo metí en la boca de Gale, por alguna razón, cuando mis dedos rosaron sus labios sentí una corriente eléctrica atreves de mi mano.

-Esta delicioso. ¿De qué es?

-Es mi receta secreta, además de ser delicioso, va a costar muy poco, será un poco más accesible.

-Bueno, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí pastel, para serte sincero.

-Este te encantara –saque todos mis utensilios de los cajones y todos los demás ingredientes de la alacena.

Prepare mis cosas, el betún, los caramelos, el chocolate, las frutas y todo lo puse sobre la barra, junto al pan.

-Puedes sentarte, en un momento estará todo listo –le dije. El solo asintió y se sentó en una silla a un lado de la barra.

Comencé a untar el betún color azul en todo el pan, después me deje guiar por lo que sentía en ese momento y poco a poco el pastel fue tomando forma. Había tres flores en un extremo del pastel y ahora estaba colocando unos detalles en todo el contorno color dorado.

-Peeta ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto –seguí con mi atención puesta al pastel y Gale entendió que no me haría despegar mi vista de aquí, pero aun así le pondría atención.

-Lo que paso en la arena… ¿fue cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso de… los trágicos amantes del distrito 12.

Me quede en silencio durante un momento.

-Si –conteste por fin.

-entonces ¿todo lo que le dijiste a Katniss era verdad?

-Todo en lo absoluto –le asegure.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio entre los dos, incluso yo deje de decorar el pastel.

-Sabes que Katniss no siente lo mismo por ti, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué viene eso? –pregunte un poco enfadado.

-A que ella no te corresponderá, ella no te ama.

-¿Has venido solo a eso? ¿Solo a decirme algo que ya se?

-Es solo para que no te hagas ilusiones con ella.

Así que todo el plan de él era hacer que me alejara de Katniss, eso era lo que quería Gale. Pues yo no iba a dejarla, no para darle guerra a Gale, si no, porque lo que yo sentía por ella era de verdad.

-Peeta, hizo eso en la arena porque no soportaba la idea de dejarte morir, no después de que tú la alimentaras aquella vez. Lo hizo porque te lo debía…

El tono en que me lo dijo me molesto. Algo que pocos lograban hacer.

-Mira Gale, si estas enamorado de ella, no es mi problema, yo sé cómo es ella y sé lo que hizo. Pero también sé que esos momentos en la arena en que estuvimos solos… se que fueron reales. Lo sentí. Lo sentí por ambos lados, ella sabe que siente algo por mi y no voy a dejarla solo porque tu estas enamorado de ella y sabes que ella de mi. Si a eso viniste, será mejor que te vayas…

Y entonces todo paso muy rápido, no lo vi venir. Gale estaba parado frente a mí y me había tomado del rostro y sus labios se habían impactado con los míos.

Mi cuerpo se quedo rígido entre sus brazos y sentir su cuerpo musculoso y grande junto al mío me hizo sentir algo que me recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Gale abrió un poco sus labios y saboreo los míos por escasos segundos.

-Lo siento –dijo cuando se retiro rapidamente de mi, asustado-. Sera mejor que me valla –y salió de la habitación.

Por un momento me quede plasmado en aquel lugar, pero cuando escuche sus pasos alejarse corrí detrás de él.

-¡Gale! –grite cuando el ya había abierto la puerta. El se detuvo y se giro hacia mi justo a tiempo para sostenerme con sus brazos cuando me impacte en su cuerpo. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas.

-Ahora no te voy a dejar ir –le susurre antes de ponerme de puntas para besar sus labios una vez más.

Pero ahora fue diferente, sus labios suaves y cálidos se abrían paso entre los míos, sus manos grandes se aferraban a mi cintura y me juntaban hacia su cuerpo. Una energía que jamás había sentido me hacia liberarme de mi cuerpo, algo en mi estomago me recordaba que ahora estaba más vivo de lo que nunca había estado. Algo me indicaba que apenas había comenzado a vivir.

* * *

Que les pareció? Les gusto? No les gusto? Continuo? La dejo? Por favor! me interesa mucho su opinión! Gracias!


	2. Disfrutando

Hola! Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por haber leído el primer capitulo y les agradezco por sus comentarios! Le agradezco sobre todo a Nina D'e Mellark por darme ánimos para continuar la historia! Y no se preocupen, no soy de las que buscan reviews y visitas para mi fanfic, si hay solo una persona leyéndome, entonces seguiré actualizando! Bueno, no entraron para leer de mi así que los dejo disfrutar este otro capitulo! Gracias!

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo esta mas fuerte, contiene Lemmon! recomendado +18! De igual forma, leanlo bajo su responsabilidad.

_Con lemmon no me refiero a sexo, me refiero a que todo lo voy a describir tal y cual paso. Como en la vida real, sin borrar ningún detalle. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Gale POV.**

Sus dulces labios se despegaron de mí y abrí los ojos. El me miraba directamente.

-Pensé que tu jamás… -comencé a decir.

-Pensé lo mismo –dijo sin dejarme terminar.

-Dijiste que querías a Katniss.

-Si, la quiero. Pero te quiero a ti también. –Había algo en su voz, confusión, supuse.

-Me pasa lo mismo –acepte. Yo sentía algo hacia Katniss, lo que siempre había sentido, pero con Peeta… con Peeta todo era diferente.

Sentí como él se resbalaba de mis brazos y me di cuenta que se estaba cayendo. Peeta se quedo hincado en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Peeta –susurre arrodillándome junto a él.

-Esto está mal –susurro, estaba sollozando.

-Lo… lo siento –dije con un poco de dolor.

El levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos.

-No pidas perdón... Gale… Eh sentido… Eh sentido algo. Ahora lo siento… -Su mano se estrechó con la mía y la tomo con fuerza. Sus dedos se acoplaban a la perfección en mi mano, como si ese fuese su lugar. Como si ese hubiera sido su lugar desde un principio-. Si no sientes nada por mí, Gale, Sera mejor que dejemos esto así… que volvamos a como éramos antes…

-Cállate, Peeta –Me acerque a sus labios y tome su rostro con mi mano libre y le bese con dulzura-. Contigo siento algo que jamás había sentido, que no sabía que podría existir.

El se tiro contra mi pecho, sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cuerpo y yo lo abrace también, juntando su cuerpo con el mío y colocando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-Si alguien se entera de esto… -comenzó diciendo. No como una advertencia, más bien como lamentándose.

-Nadie se enterara –le asegure. Yo también tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que nos pudieran hacer. Nunca se había visto algo como esto, al menos yo, nunca lo había visto en mi distrito.

-Tengo miedo, Gale… -susurró-. Tengo miedo a enamorarme de ti…

Sus palabras me dolieron un poco. Sentía algo en mi estomago, como un nudo, me temblaban las manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Si no quieres esto Peeta… podemos dejarlo…

-No. No podría hacerlo, ahora no.

Se retiro lentamente de mi abrazo y me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos azules, unos ojos muy poco comunes en la Veta, me atrapaban en una burbuja que no me dejaba ver nada más que a él.

Se acercó a mí, me tomo de los hombros y nuestros labios se encontraron.

En el momento que esto pasaba, sentía como si no estuviéramos ahí, sus labios suaves y delicados me hacían volar hacia otro lugar. Entonces me di cuenta que su cuerpo se recargaba contra el mío y yo comenzaba a tirarme al suelo. Poco a poco quedamos recostados, yo sobre el suelo y Peeta sobre mí. Con mis manos acaricie su espalda, dura y suave al mismo tiempo. Y parecía como si todo lo que había vivido en el distrito 12, nunca hubiese existido. Ese deseo de querer huir, de dejar esto, de olvidarme de todo, había desaparecido, ahora solo quería estar aquí, deseaba haberlo conocido antes, deseaba haber compartido más tiempo con él.

**Peeta POV.**

Terminamos recostados sobre mi cama, el clima estaba frio, el invierno comenzaba en el distrito 12, siempre me había gustado el clima frio, helado. Poder disfrutar del calor de la cocina, de los panes, era magnifico. Pero ahora me gustaba más, con Gale a mi lado, mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Su grande brazo rodeando mi espalda y sujetándose a mi cintura y su calor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Ambos estábamos cubiertos por una sábana blanca para cubrirnos un poco del frio.

-¿Que son esas? –había preguntado Gale cuando tome una caja de películas una vez que habíamos entrado a la habitación.

-Son películas, venían con la casa –sonreí-. Son… historias… actuaciones, personas actúan y forman una historia… es divertido. –le había dicho yo a él.

Y ahora estábamos viendo una de ellas, se podría decir. Aunque yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el chico que tenia a mi lado.

La película se había terminado y yo no hice más que jugar con la ropa de Gale, acariciando su pecho sobre su playera y trazando figaras en todo su torso, jugando con los botones de su playera o con el cierre de su chaqueta.

-Valla, fue un poco… entretenida –dijo cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla.

Solo sonreí.

-Peeta… Que pasara con tus padres… con tus hermanos. Si se enteran que eh estado viniendo, si se enteran de esto…

-No te preocupes. Mis padres están todo el día en la panadería y mis hermanos junto a ellos. Y si se enteran, no tienen por qué decir nada. De verdad, no te preocupes por eso.

-No me preocupo, por mi no hay problema, no quiero que tu tengas problemas.

-No los tengo –conteste y levante un poco el rostro para besarlo en los labios.

Cuando sus labios grandes, carnosos y suaves se juntaban con los míos, cuando se acoplaban a mi boca, cuando sentía su lengua rosar la mía, era como volar. Ni siquiera cuando pintaba sentía esto. Era como desprenderme de mi cuerpo a un lugar donde solo existía Gale.

-Tengo que irme –susurro entre mis labios.

-¿Por qué? –me queje.

-Porque es la hora en que los mineros regresan a su casa.

-Está bien, no quisiera que te fueras jamás.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, solo con la música de la televisión sonando a lo lejos.

-Nos podemos ver pronto, el viernes, puedo faltar a la mina otra vez.

-Gale, no puedes hacer eso –conteste. Viernes, aun faltaban cuatro días, cuatro días sin estar con él. Pero no podía faltar más a las minas, yo no sabía lo que le podrían hacer-. Te pueden castigar o algo peor…

-No te preocupes, Peeta. Las cosas en las minas no son muy estrictas. Es más, hay niños menores de 17 años que ya están trabajando. Toman el nombre de otro minero… los pacificadores no se dan cuenta o no les importa. De verdad, salirme de la mina solo me afectaría en algo, mi salario. Pagan una pequeña porción cada día y si no estoy para cobrarla, otro la cobrara con mi nombre, lo sé. Lo eh visto.

-Bueno, entonces déjame hacer algo por ti. El día que faltes a la mina tienes que aceptar un regalo de mi parte.

-Estar contigo es el mejor regalo que podría tener –dicho esto me estrecho mas contra su cuerpo.

Sentí un calor llegar hasta mi rostro, me sonroje, lo sabía.

Y no supe como continuar, me quede mudo, aun con sus últimas palabras retumbando en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

-Yo veré como me las arreglo con el sueldo –dijo él.

-No te preocupes, te lo eh dicho. El día que faltes a tu trabajo por mí, yo lo repondré –le asegure.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Coloque mi dedo sobre su labio y lo silencie.

-Déjame hacerlo, para tu madre. Para tus hermanos.

Después de un largo momento el asintió ligeramente.

-Bueno, gracias. Ahora tengo que irme.

Nos levantamos de la cama lentamente y yo apague la televisión.

-Espera –lo detuve cuando bajamos las escaleras y Salí corriendo hacia la cocina. Tome el pastel que había horneado y lo metí en una caja de cartón. Cuando Gale entro a la cocina se lo entregue-. Llévales esto a tus hermanos.

-Peeta… -comenzó a decir.

-No te preocupes, en primer lugar, lo hice con el dinero de la panadería, así que no viene directamente del capitolio –Gale sonrió, una sonrisa que jamás había visto. Perfecta.

-Gracias.

-Diles que te encontré cuando iba saliendo de la panadería y les mande eso contigo, puedes hacer incluso que no sabes que vine adentro…

-Gracias, de verdad.

-No agradezcas –camine a su lado y juntos llegamos a la puerta de entrada lo más lento posible.

-Te veo el viernes –me dijo antes de salir.

-Hasta el viernes –conteste con un poco de desesperación. No lo vería hasta dentro de cuatro días.

Sin más que hacer me estire para besarlo en los labios y con su mano libre sujetó mi cintura.

Inhale profundamente para tratar de grabarme su aroma en mi mente hasta que lo volviese a ver.

Sus labios se abrieron entre los míos y el susurró:

-Te quiero, Peeta –y volvió a besarme.

Tiempo después, cuando pude decírselo por fin, se lo dije y mi voz salió de entre mi garganta de una manera dulce y llena de alegría.

-Te quiero. Te quiero mucho –Un último beso antes de que el saliera por la puerta y yo le mirara hasta que desapareció entre la obscuridad.

Me metí a la casa y cerré la puerta. Recargue mi espalda en ella y sujete mi cabeza con mis manos.

Sonreí mientras mi corazón dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza.

Lo quiero. Quiero a Gale. Sonreí nuevamente.

**Gale POV.**

Despertar, ir a las minas, trabajar como esclavo, regresar a casa, cenar y dormir. Y al día siguiente hacer lo mismo. Debería ser rápido, debería estar ya acostumbrado, pero no. El tiempo pasaba de una manera tan lenta que me hacia preguntarme si era alguna clase de tortura divina o algo.

Por lo menos ya iban tres días desde la última vez que vi a Peeta y ya mañana regresaría despertaría y me iría con él.

Nadie sospechaba nada.

Mi madre recibía todos los días animales muertos y algunas otras cosas como aceites, cereales, incluso quesos de Lady. Katniss se encargaba de eso mientras yo trabajaba en las minas. Era algo que habíamos acordado, era lo único que habíamos hablado el primer día que la vi después de los juegos.

Por otra parte, Peeta también llevaba cosas a mi casa. Pero le suplicó a mi madre que no dijera, y que no lo mencionara. No quería Katniss se enterara de eso, y yo tampoco. Yo no recibía nada de Katniss porque ella sabía que yo odiaba cualquier cosa que proviniera del capitolio. Pero con Peeta era diferente, yo no podía negarle nada a él.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mis hermanos ya estaban dormidos y mi madre me había esperado para comer. Katniss había traído un par de aves y verduras, también había un poco de arroz salvaje.

Después de comer me di una ducha en el cuarto de baño con agua fría.

En mi estancia en las minas me di cuenta que los mineros ya no se preocupaban por bañarse, y eso se me hacia lógico. Solo regresaban a casa a cenar y dormir para el siguiente día hacer lo mismo. Quizá, con el tiempo, yo también perdería el hábito.

Trate te dormir rápido, pero ni siquiera el cansancio pudo derribarme con rapidez. El deseo por que fuera mañana me hacía perder el sueño. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento me dormí hasta que desperté por la mañana. Como si me hubiese quedado sin tiempo me levante rapidamente, me di una ducha rápida y me puse una playera ligera color gris, la chaqueta y unos jeans desgastados.

-¿No vas a las minas? –Me pregunto mi madre. Con la emoción por ver a Peeta se me había olvidado que no voy vestido como un día normal para las minas.

-Voy a… -trate de buscar una excusa-. Peeta quiere conocer el bosque y hoy le di mi lugar a uno de los niños huérfanos en la mina. A él le servirá mas el sueldo de hoy y el domingo saldré con Katniss, así que solo hoy tenía tiempo de llevarlo…

Trate de sonar normal, pero el nerviosismo no me ayudaba.

-Cuida del chico, se ve que no es mucho de bosques –dijo mi madre mientras preparaba las cosas para despertar a mis hermanos y llevarlos a la escuela.

-Te pido que no le digas a nadie a donde fui.

-no te preocupes, todo está bien –le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí rapidamente de mi casa.

A una velocidad normal llegue a la aldea de los vencedores, sin preocuparme por encontrarme a Katniss o al borracho de Haymitch llegue hasta la puerta de Peeta y apenas había tocado el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y me metí rapidamente.

-Te extrañe –fue lo primero que dijo antes de tomarme de la playera y jalarme hacia él, besando mis labios lentamente.

-Yo también –solté una risita cuando él me dejo.

-Maldición, Gale.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sonriendo aun mas.

-Me estas volviendo loco.

-No la eh pasado muy bien estos últimos días –acepte.

-Al menos tú tienes como distraerte, yo estoy aquí o en la panadería. No me ayuda, no me ayuda en nada. Ni siquiera eh podido pintar bien.

-Ya ya, ya estoy aquí y hay que aprovechar el día. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Lo que sea, incluso recostarme en mi cama contigo a mi lado todo el día hasta que te tengas que marchar…

-Eso suena bien, pero quiero mostrarte algo. Es una parte del bosque, solo fui una vez y la guardaba para una ocasión especial.

-¿Y esta es esa ocasión?

-Por supuesto –conteste.

-¿No está Katniss en el bosque ahora?

-Supongo que sí, pero a donde te voy a llevar es del otro extremo de la alambrada por donde cazamos nosotros.

-Bueno, entonces tengo que cambiarme –Peeta llevaba un pantalón color negro y una camisa color blanca.

-Para mí estas perfecto.

-Necesito ropa más cómoda –dijo y me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia las escaleras.

Aun no me acostumbraba, a su tacto, a sus manos cálidas y suaves, a verlo no solo como cualquier hombre, a verlo como mi Peeta.

Cuando entramos en su habitación me soltó de la mano y caminó hacia una de las paredes.

-Esto también venia con la casa –Mientras yo me sentaba en un extremo de la cama el abrió unas puertas de madera y en el interior había ropa. Mucha ropa, de todos los colores y cosas que yo jamás había visto.

-Me pondré esto –saco una playera color gris y un pantalón color café, no supe distinguir que tipo de tela era, pero parecía justo para la ocasión-. ¿Te parece bien?

-Si, si. –conteste-. Con lo que tú vayas cómodo, estaremos todo el día en el bosque.

Peeta asintió y sonrió. Se dio media vuelta y colgó la playera en un perchero frente a él y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

Lo retiro lentamente de su cuerpo y cuando se lo quito por completo lo colgó en el perchero y tomo el otro pantalón que había colocado en el lugar. Lo examine lentamente tratando de grabar la imagen en mi cerebro. Sus piernas blancas estaban desnudas y el brillo del sol hacía notar los vellos rubios dorados en sus piernas. Cuando se puso el pantalón comenzó a quitarse la camisa, aun dándome la espalda y su torso quedo desnudo frente a mí. Sentía que debía desviar la mirada hacia otro lado y darle privacidad, pero se me hacía imposible hacerlo. Los músculos de su espalda estaban bien delineados y resaltaban en su tono blanco perfecto.

-Estoy listo –dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Se había puesto unos zapatos color café y tomo una chaqueta beige del closet.

-Vamos –le dije y con mi mano derecha lo empuje hacia delante y lo conduje hasta las escaleras.

-¿No vamos a llevar algo para comer, o agua? –me pregunto cuando llegamos a la puerta.

-No. –conteste divertido-. Este día lo vas a vivir como yo los eh vivido. Cazaremos, encenderme una fogata, recolectaremos frutos y agua.

Peeta sonrió y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Vale, pero tú tendrás que hacer todo eso.

**Peeta POV.**

Salimos de la aldea de los vencedores y en lugar de continuar hacia adelante giramos y rodeamos el contorno de la aldea, dirigiéndonos a la parte trasera de la última casa de la aldea. Y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la alambrada. Gale había cavado un hoyo grande por debajo de la alambrada y por ahí habíamos cruzado hacia el otro lado.

Ahora íbamos caminando por el bosque. Todo lo que había en el suelo me hacia resbalar o tropezar, mis pies se enredaban en todas las cosas incluso aunque no fuera enredables. Ver a Gale era algo chocante, el se movía ágil, en silencio, como una fiera buscando su presa.

-Necesito ayuda –le dije cuando mi tobillo quedo enredado entre dos raíces.

-¿Cómo logras enredarte en todo? –me preguntó acercándose a mí. Con un cuchillo comenzó a cortar una de las raíces hasta que pude zafar el pie.

-Gracias –sonreí-. Creo que no soy muy bueno para el bosque ¿Falta mucho?

-Si, bastante –contesto y coloco su mano derecha en mi espalda empujándome para adelante y quedándose a mi lado.

Nos detuvimos frente a un árbol grande, Gale se agacho y de entre un hueco que había en el suelo, debajo del árbol, saco un costal de cuero.

-¿Y todos los arboles tienen sorpresa? –le pregunte. Desde que habíamos empezado el recorrido Gale había estado sacando cosas de entre ellos.

-Solo los que son fáciles de recordar. –me contestó.

-Pues yo veo a todos los arboles iguales, no sé como sabes cual es cual.

-años de vivir aquí.

Suspire y sonreí al verlo. Debían ser aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, el sol estaba en un punto en que sus rayos caían sobre la espalda de Gale y su cabello negro brillaba, su rostro se obscurecía por las sombras y cada línea perfecta de su cara se contorneaba por un brillo particular.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Gale.

-Eres hermoso –le conteste casi en un susurro.

-No digas estupideces –volteo los ojos y sonrió mientras giraba para seguir caminando.

Trate de seguirle el paso, trate de pisar en donde el pisaba y mientras yo no despegara los ojos del suelo, todo estaba bien.

Seguimos caminando durante un largo tiempo. El calor se había vuelto sofocante con la chaqueta puesta así que me la quite. Era raro para ser un día de invierno, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol brillaba y sus rallos caían sobre el suelo en pequeñas manchas amarillas debido a que los arboles grandes daban una sombra casi perfecta.

-¡Llegamos! –grito Gale varios metros delante de mí, estaba con una mano apoyada en un árbol, mirándome.

-Necesito recuperar el aliento –le dije cuando llegue hacia él, pero cuando mire hacia adelante lo perdí de nuevo.

Estábamos sobre una pequeña montaña y debajo de nosotros había un prado de pasto verde que terminaba en un inmenso lago. El agua brillaba con las primeras horas del amanecer y los grandes árboles alrededor del gran lago y del pequeño prado hacían todo aun más perfecto.

-Gale, es hermoso –le dije como pude. Esto era lo más hermoso que yo jamás había visto, incluso en los juegos, con los ríos y lagos de aguas cristalinas que había ahí. Este pequeño prado, este inmenso lago, los arboles, el pasto, el cielo… era perfecto. Trate de grabarme cada detalle, esto tenía que estar en una de mis pinturas.

-Tenia la misma expresión que tu cuando lo encontré –susurro a mi lado y me gire para verlo.

Eleve mi rostro para mirar a Gale y el también me estaba mirando. Sus ojos grises, rodeados de una espesa línea de pestañas, me atraparon nuevamente.

Comencé a acercarme a él, cerré mis ojos y sentí como sus labios carnosos se juntaban con los míos. Dentro de mi pecho se movía algo que me cortaba la respiración y me hacía temblar. Poco a poco fui recargándome en su cuerpo y Gale recargo nuestro peso sobre el árbol. Sus manos me sostenían de la cintura mientras las mías se apoyaban en su grande pecho.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro y después de un momento Gale dijo:

-Vamos –y su voz penetro mis oídos y me hizo estremecerme. Le di un último beso antes de descender hasta el prado.

**Gale POV.**

Arreglamos todas nuestras cosas. En uno de los sacos que había recolectado había una gran sabana roja que habíamos colocado en el suelo, con cuatro piedras en las esquinas para que el viento no la moviera. Sobre la sabana coloque una pequeña charola de madera y unas piezas de pan que había intercambiado por un par de ardillas en la mañana. El agua del lago era dulce y estaba limpia, así que llene tres termos y los puse junto al pan.

-Comeremos pan y agua.

-No –conteste poniéndome de pie-. Vamos a cazar para el almuerzo y a pescar para la comida.

-No sé hacer nada de lo que has dicho.

-Ven, acompáñame.

Le tuve que decir a Peeta que se quedara sentado en una roca y que no se moviera mucho, ahuyentaba a mis presas.

No tuve mucha suerte para cazar un ave, pero dos conejos cayeron fáciles en mi trampa.

A Peeta no le agrado mucho ver cuando mataba a los conejos y les quitaba la piel y las viseras para cocinarlos, el se puso a encender una fogata presumiendo lo que había aprendido en el entrenamiento de los juegos. Para ser su primera vez en un bosque real, encendió el fuego muy rápido.

Los conejos se cocinaron lentamente en el fuego y Peeta y yo esperamos recostados sobre el tronco de un árbol, mirando el agua celeste del lago.

Después de comer me senté en una roca y Peeta se puso a inspeccionar los alrededores del lugar, dijo algo sobre ver los detalles para una pintura.

Me puse a mirarle, de lejos parecía un niño aun. Su cabello rubio brillaba con el reflejo del sol y su piel blanca parecía ser muy sensible. Peeta no tenía un cuerpo normal para un chico de 16 años del distrito 12. Por su forma de vida el tenia un cuerpo más desarrollado, era robusto, incluso se podía notar los músculos debajo de su playera.

Regresó dando pequeños pasos y se sentó frente a mi colocando su mano en mi muslo.

-Creo que tendré que venir hasta acá para pintarlo. No logro memorizarme cada perfecta parte de este lugar.

Solo me quede en silencio mirándole, examinando su rostro.

Me sentía extraño, contemplando la hermosura en el, contemplando la hermosura en un hombre; sus cejas pobladas pero perfectamente delineadas, sus ojos azules, azules como el cielo. Su rostro tenia facciones aun de un niño pero había algo que lo hacía parecer un adulto, tenia rasgos fuertes en su quijada y una nariz recta y con una forma perfecta.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto y también aprecie su voz. Una voz masculina pero dulce, una voz atrayente.

Me senté para quedar frente a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Acaricie con un dedo sus mejillas y sentí como su respiración se iba entre cortando y sus ojos se cerraron. Seguí acariciando sus mejillas con mi dedo y llegue hasta sus labios, contornee cada trazo de ellos con la yema de mis dedos y descendí lentamente hasta su cuello. Peeta suspiro profundamente.

Coloque mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro y fui descendiendo hasta llegar a su mano y con mi mano derecha sujete su cuello y me acerque lentamente a él.

Sentí su respiración chocar contra mi rostro y poco a poco fui sintiendo el rose de sus labios.

Comencé a besarlo lentamente, con nuestros labios abriéndose paso entre los del otro. Mis labios temblaban entre los suyos.

Peeta fue levantándose poco a poco del suelo y recargando su peso contra el mío hasta que quedo recostado sobre mí. El piso a mis espaldas era duro e incomodo, pero extrañamente no lo sentía. Solo sentía el peso del cuerpo de Peeta sobre el mío.

Nuestros labios seguían unidos y danzando con una gracia impactante. Su lengua se rosaba lentamente y con cuidado con la mía y poco a poco el beso dulce se fue cargando de pasión.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi pecho y sus labios comenzaron moverse más deprisa entre los míos.

Descendí mis manos desde su espalda hasta su cintura y fui metiendo poco a poco mis dedos entre su playera, acaricie su piel desnuda lentamente, sentí su textura suave bajo mis yemas y poco a poco fui abarcando mas parte de su espalda desnuda.

Su cuerpo caliente contra el mío, su espalda desnuda bajo mis manos, sus manos acariciando mi pecho sobre mi camisa y sus piernas rosando las mías.

Sentí como se empezaba a formar una erección en mis pantalones hasta que estos me quedaron demasiado apretados, sentí vergüenza de que Peeta lo notara, y lo noto. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo lentamente sobre el mío haciendo que sus caderas se arremolinaran entre las mías y mientras el se movía sentí también la erección formada en sus pantalones.

No podía respirar, en primer lugar Peeta me besaba sin parar y con una pasión que jamás había sentido y en segundo lugar la situación me agitaba la respiración y mi corazón latía tan fuertemente que tenía miedo que se fuera a parar de un momento para otro. Trate de contenerme lo mas que pude pero Peeta seguía moviéndose rítmicamente contra mi cuerpo, rosando nuestras erecciones.

Y encantes su mano fue descendiendo poco a poco, desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen y sentí como sus dedos calientes y temblorosos comenzaron a acariciar la piel desnuda de mi vientre y poco a poco fueron descendiendo mas hasta que su mano quedo sobre mi miembro. Y todo el esfuerzo por mantenerme en calma y tranquilo desapareció, de entre mi garganta salió un sonido que jamás había escuchado, algo gatural, como un rugido animal.

Gire con fuerza hasta ponerme arriba de Peeta y este soltó un quejido cuando su espalda y su cabeza golpearon contra el duro piso, pero sus manos ya se habían enredado en mi cabello y me acercaban a sus labios con fuerza. Metí mi mano entre la playera de Peeta y comencé acariciar su torso lentamente, sus manos descendieron por toda mi espalda provocándome unas reacciones como de electricidad a través de todo mi cuerpo. Peeta coloco sus manos sobre mis glúteos y comenzó a juntar mi cuerpo más y más contra el suyo, haciendo que nuestras erecciones se juntasen con fuerza. Sentía algo que jamás había sentido, un placer que nunca me había imaginado y cuando Peeta comenzó a meter sus manos suaves por entre mi playera y acaricio mi espalda sentí que ya no existía nada más, solo el chico bajo mi cuerpo, el era mi todo.

Me despegue rapidamente de sus labios y me senté sobre su pubis, dejando su erección debajo de mis glúteos. Me quite la playera lo más rápido que pude pero mis manos temblorosas no me ayudaban en nada. Cuando mi torso quedo desnudo las pequeñas y blancas manos de Peeta comenzaron a acariciar mi abdomen. Lo mire a los ojos una vez más, sus ojos azules parecían haber adquirido un tono violeta, estaban llorosos y rojos por la excitación. Le ayude a quitarse la playera y al instante que la soltó deje caer mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

**Peeta POV.**

Y Gale se recostó fuertemente sobre mi pecho denudo, tan rápido que perdí un poco de aire pero no me importó. Regrese a sus labios lo más rápido que pude.

Su piel desnuda y sudada chocaba contra la mía, sentía estar ardiendo piel a piel.

Coloque mis manos sobre su espalda y comencé a acariciar cada parte de ella y a memorizarme cada trazo de musculo que la cubría pero perdí mi concentración cuando su mano acaricio mi pecho y descendió lentamente hasta mi abdomen y ahí la dejo.

Sus labios carnosos comenzaron a besar mi cuello lentamente y comencé a retorcerme en el suelo bajo su cuerpo a causa del placer. Gale regreso a mis labios y sentí su lengua rosar con la mía y poco a poco fue entrando mas y mas y nuestras lenguas luchaban por entrar en la boca húmeda del otro.

Sentí como los dedos de Gale desabrochaban mi pantalón y bajaban mi cierre y después levanto un poco mi cintura y coloco su mano sobre mi cadera y comenzó a acercarme a su cuerpo con fuerza. Sentía las embestidas que sus caderas daban sobre mi y cuando su miembro rosaba mi cuerpo.

Gale comenzó a descender su mano derecha hasta que llego al elástico de mi ropa interior y sentí como sus dedos iban entrando poco a poco en ella, acariciando mi vientre bajo y mi pubis. Prácticamente sentía que ya no respiraba mas, entre sus besos y la excitación. Entonces sentí como sus manos habían tomado mi pantalón y el elástico de mi ropa interior y lo comenzaban a retirar lentamente, casi por impulso sujete su mano derecha desde su muñeca y lo detuve. Sentí su titubear entre mis labios y como pude le susurre:

-Gale… -respire un poco para hablar nuevamente-. Gale, aun no estoy listo para eso –le dije al fin.

Le mire directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Su mano derecha regreso hasta mi rostro y aparto un mechón de cabello húmedo de mi frente y con su dedo acaricio mi mejilla.

-Tranquilo –susurró con esfuerzo-. Nunca te voy a obligar a nada.

Gale apoyo su mano izquierda en el suelo a un lado de mi rostro y su pecho desnudo se despego del mío, dejando solo nuestro abdomen sudoroso unido y nuestras piernas prácticamente entrelazadas. Aun siento su erección sobre mi muslo y sé que el también podía sentir la mía.

-Perdón –susurre mientras él seguía acariciando mi rostro, tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos y la apretó un poco.

-No pidas perdón, Peeta –me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y regreso a su posición anterior.

-De verdad te deseo –dije con firmeza-. Pero creo que aun no… estoy listo para eso.

-Te entiendo –poco a poco fui recuperando la respiración y el también.

-Veras yo… yo nunca eh tenido relaciones con nadie –acepte y rogué para que mi rostro no enrojeciera mas de lo que ya estaba, no funciono.

-Te ves adorable –Gale susurró mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y supe que era por el color que habían adquirido-. Yo tampoco nunca eh estado con nadie –aceptó también y eso me hizo tranquilizarme.

Cerré mis ojos y suspire profundamente, sentí como el cuerpo de Gale se retiraba del mío y al instante abrí mis ojos, desesperado. El se había acostado sobre el suelo, con sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

-Es un día hermoso –dijo mirando al cielo.

Gire mi cuerpo lentamente y recosté mi mejilla sobre su pecho musculoso y suave; subí mi pierna derecha sobre las suyas y con mi mano comencé a trazar figuras en el abdomen de Gale.

Lo escuche suspirar y si brazo desnudo se acomodo alrededor de mi cuerpo y su mano se postro sobre mi abdomen desnudo. Me dio un beso en la frente y nos quedamos recostados sobre aquel lugar un tiempo indefinido.

Por la posición del sol supuse que debían ser como las cuatro de la tarde cuando nos levantamos del suelo. Habíamos decidido que ya era tiempo de pescar algo para comer. Como no sabía hacer nada me senté en una roca y mire a Gale trabajar. En una de las bolsas había una red que sacó y arregló con diferentes maniobras que no comprendí.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y lo dejo doblado sobre la sabana roja.

Sus piernas estaban torneadas y musculosas. Debajo del pantalón solo traía su ropa interior blanca. Me sonrió y salió caminando hasta el lago con la red sobre sus hombros. No pude dejar de mirarlo.

Gale se metió lentamente en el lago hasta un punto en que el agua le llegaba al pecho y no vi lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se sumergió en el agua y su cuerpo desapareció en ella. Me puse de pie rapidamente y comencé a ponerme nervioso mientras más tiempo pasaba Gale sumergido.

Segundos antes de que me decidiera por ir a ver si todo estaba bien Gale salió del agua ya sin la red en sus manos y comenzó a caminar hasta mí. Su cuerpo brillaba por el agua, su cabello caía sobre su frente y su sonrisa se había hecho más perfecta y entonces me percate de algo más. La ropa interior de Gale era blanca y ahora, húmeda, se transparentaba completamente. Trate de no mirar durante tanto tiempo, no lo logre. La fina tela húmeda se adhería a su cuerpo por completo, dejando prácticamente su miembro visible a través de ella.

-Deberías meterte conmigo –me dijo dedo lejos. Parpadee rapidamente y trate de disimular mis miradas.

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundido.

-Al agua –contesto-. Deberías meterte conmigo al agua.

-No sé nadar –acepte avergonzado.

-No esta hondo, la orilla no. Ven, vamos –me extendió su mano y la tome, pero antes de irnos me dijo:

-Deberías quitarte el pantalón, en la tarde, cuando enfrié, desearas tener seca tu ropa.

Asentí ligeramente y comencé a quitármelo. Ya estaba desabrochado desde que estuve tirado junto a Gale por lo tanto no fue difícil.

Lo tome de la mano y caminamos hasta el lago.

-Solo sígueme –me dijo cuando llegamos a la orilla.

Gale comenzó a meterse poco a poco y varios metros después se detuvo de espaldas a mí.

Fui avanzando lentamente, el agua fría toco mis dedos y mis pies y poco a poco fue cubriendo mas parte de mi cuerpo.

Llegue hasta su lado y en donde el agua le llegaba a él a la cintura, dejando ver un poco su ropa interior, a mi me llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo.

-Es hermoso ¿No? –me pregunto señalando hacia el frente.

Y mi vista capto rapidamente lo que el señalaba. El sol daba su reflejo sobre el agua y la teñía de un color anaranjado, hermoso.

La mano de Gale se entrelazo con la mía bajo el agua. Gire mi rostro hacia el suyo y el también me estaba mirando. Se acercó lentamente a mis labios y me dio un beso dulce y lento. Puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y me junto lentamente hacia su cuerpo. Debajo del agua, con una fina tela que nos apartaba de la desnudez, lentamente fui sintiendo su miembro juntarse con el mío. Y la tela estaba tan húmeda y adherida que parecía como si ambos estuviéramos desnudos. Gale me beso nuevamente y apretó mi cuerpo más hacia el suyo; poco a poco fui sintiendo como su miembro endurecía y se erectaba junto al mío y sentí como perdía el control entre sus labios. Otra vez.

* * *

¿Que les ah parecido? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Ayúdenme con reviews por favor! No quiero reviews para popularizar mi historia, quiero reviews para darme ánimos y continuar! Gracias!

_*Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, si prefieren que la historia este menos fuerte, si quieren menos lemmon, si quieren que no describa tanto las cosas, díganmelo. Gracias*_


	3. Primera vez

Hola! Primero que nada les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, no creí que les fuera a gustar mi historia y espero nunca decepcionares, de verdad, su opinión me importa mucho y sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir a delante!

Nuevamente les digo, los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con la historia. Este capitulo esta fuerte, tiene lemmon, mucho lemmon. +18, M, etc etc, ustedes saben a que me refiero cuando el titulo es "Primera vez" así que, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Gale POV.**

Cruce la alambrada lo más rápido que pude, no lo había podido evitar; no había podido evitar besar a Katniss. Había pasado tanto tiempo en que quería hacerlo y hoy, cuando lo hice, sentí algo, por no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Y ahora me sentía mal, conmigo mismo y con Peeta. No podría volver a verlo después de esto que hice. Se lo tengo que contar.

**Peeta POV.**

Mientras limpio la cocina de la panadería después de un día de trabajo, entra mi hermano por la puerta y me dice:

-Te busca Gale. Dijo algo sobre unas pinturas, dijo que ya lo había hablado contigo, te está esperando.

-¿Quién? -¿Gale? ¿Aquí? ¿En domingo?

-Gale Hawthorne, el chico ese que le vende las ardillas a papa.

-A si, dile que voy en unos segundos –Me limpie las manos en el mandil y me dirigí a la salida.

Mis padres estaban guardando los panes que habían sobrado, y mis hermanos cargaban los sacos de harina hacia el interior de la bodega.

-¿Gale? –murmure cuando llegue hasta el. Llevaba su vieja camisa de caza.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –me preguntó mirando hacia el interior de la panadería, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie.

-Claro –acepte, nos movimos un poco, hacia un lado para que no pudieran vernos-. ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupas.

-Veras Peeta, hoy fui a cazar con Katniss y bueno estábamos cazando, no habíamos hablado mucho desde la última vez y estuvimos conversando sobre que nos estaba pasando…

-Ve directo al grano, Gale –sonreí para darle ánimos.

-Bueno, es que… nos besamos –sentí un piquete de un extraño dolor en el pecho.

Me quede en silencio.

-No fue nada, Peeta –me dijo-. No fue nada. Te lo juro.

-No me jures nada –le dije con una voz firme.

-Peeta, por favor. Tenía que darme cuenta que es lo que siento.

-¿Y entonces? ¿La quieres a ella, no?

-No, por supuesto que no. -Coloco cada mano en una de mis mejillas y me tomo el rostro con fuerza. Me recargo sobre la pared de la panadería y acerco su rostro al mío.

-Escúchame –murmuró-. No sentí nada, solo me di cuenta de una cosa.

Sus ojos grises me miraban directamente y sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Te amo, Peeta. Te amo como nunca eh amado a nadie –Sentí como mis rodillas temblaban y como si fuera a perder el equilibro.

Gale se acercó lentamente a mis labios y me dio un beso suave y dulce. No me importaba nada. No me importaba si mis hermanos o mis padres nos veían. No me importaba si alguien más nos veía.

-Peeta Mellark –susurro entre mis labios-. Te amo.

Mi pecho tembló y algo se arremolino en mi estomago.

-Gale… -comencé a decir con dificultad.

-No tienes por repetirlo, Peeta –sonrió-. No tienes por qué decírmelo si no lo sientes.

Regrese a sus labios rapidamente y me deje llevar de nuevo por las sensaciones. Ese gozo en mi pecho, esa extraña sensación en mi estomago, mis piernas temblando con su tacto. Solo significaba una cosa. Amor.

-Te amo –susurre. El dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro-. Lo siento aquí –tome su mano y la coloque sobre mi corazón-. Siéntelo. Esto no puede ser otra cosa más que amor. Te amo Gale.

Tomó mi rostro nuevamente entre sus largas manos y me dio un beso, pero ahora fue con más fuerza y cargado de pasión. Sentí sus manos inquietas acariciarme la espalda con desesperación.

-¡Peeta! –escuche un grito a lo lejos-. ¡Peeta! –volvieron a gritar. Pero no me importaba.

Lo único que quería era que Gale siguiera besándome y acariciándome.

-Te habla tu madre –murmuró entre mis labios.

-¡Peeta! –volvió a gritar pero ahora se escuchaba más cerca.

-¡Ya voy! –le grite con fuerza.

Gale se acerco lentamente a mí y recargo su frente contra la mía.

-Nos vemos el martes –me susurró.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento inhalando el aroma uno del otro.

"Esta con el chico de los Hawthorne" escuche que decía mi hermano "No sé, algo de unas pinturas." Sonreí ampliamente y Gale también.

-Te veo el martes para enseñarte las pinturas –le dije.

-De hecho, quiero que me pintes desnudo –no pude evitar soltar una leve risita.

Le di un golpe cariñoso en el pecho antes de que se alejara y formara con sus labios las palabras "Te amo"

-Te amo –murmure yo. Y él se regreso desde donde iba caminando, me tomo el rostro nuevamente y me beso en los labios.

-Repite eso que dijiste.

-Te amo –le dije con esfuerzo debido a la agitación de mi respiración.

Me dio un último beso y antes de marcharse me acaricio la barbilla.

Lo vi alejarse hasta que desapareció entre la obscuridad de la noche.

Me pase una mano sobre mi frente y recupere el aliento antes de regresar a la panadería.

-Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado –me dijo mi madre cuando entré.

-No era nada. El chico solo quiere unas pinturas para el cumpleaños de su madre –le explique-. El martes ira a la casa, no vendré a trabajar.

-No hay problema –dijo con dulzura. Hizo que me sintiera mal. La relación con mi madre nunca fue la mejor, a veces sentía que ella no me quería en lo absoluto. Pero desde que regrese de los juegos todo había cambiado. No sé si era por que vio como casi moría, o porque gracias a mi tenían ahora tantas comodidades. Me dolía pensar así, pero no me sorprendería viniendo de mi madre.

El siguiente día pasó muy rápido. Convencí a mis padres de que regaláramos una pieza de pan a los niños que vinieran. Al principio fueron pocos, pero la voz se fue corriendo y prácticamente todos los niños del distrito habían venido por su pieza. Trabajamos todo el día y sobre todo, nos divertimos. Entre mis hermanos y yo hacía mucho que no bromeábamos o que no nos desestrezaramos un poco.

Después de ducharme para quitar el resto de harina y dulce que había quedado después de la guerra de harina contra mis hermanos en la cocina de la panadería, me recosté sobre mi cama solo con la toalla anudada a mi cintura, mi cabello mojado cayendo sobre mi frente y mi cuerpo húmedo aun.

Escuche unos ligeros golpes en la ventana pero no preste atención. Hasta que el sonido fue aumentando. Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella para ver que la estaba golpeando.

-¿Gale? –pregunte cuando lo vi parado en el suelo mirando hacia mí.

El sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a trepar hasta mi ventana.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! –casi grite cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ayúdame a entrar –me dijo y lo tome de la espalda con fuerza hasta que cayó al interior de mi habitación.

Se puso de pie y me sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte divertido.

-Traje esto para ti –levanto su mano y vi como algo colgaba de ella.

Era una pequeña figura de madera. La tome entre mis dedos. Era una ardilla, una pequeña ardilla tallada en madera, colgada de un collar de cuero trenzado.

-Yo lo hice –me dijo.

-¿Enserio? –pregunte sorprendido.

-Si, bueno, el cuero lo conseguí con Sae, pero lo trence y talle la pequeña ardilla. Espero te guste.

-Gale es hermoso –le dije-. Muchas gracias –me tire sobre su cuerpo y le di un abrazo con fuerza.

Cuando me retire de él me puse la cadena y la pequeña ardilla de madera quedaba sobre mi pecho.

Gale la tomo entre sus dedos y cuando tocó la piel desnuda de mi pecho sentí una corriente eléctrica a través de mi torso. Suspire.

-La próxima vez ponte algo de ropa, me estas provocando.

-¿Esto te provoca? –me aleje unos pasos de él y me miro de pies a cabeza y detuvo su mirada sobre mi cadera cuando comencé a bajar lentamente la toalla.

-No sabes cuánto –murmuró.

-Entonces ven conmigo. Duerme conmigo esta noche.

-No puedo –se quejo torciendo sus labios en una mueca muy sensual-. Tengo que regresar a casa. Pero mañana nos veremos. –Me acerque a él y me tomo de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Llega temprano –le dije.

-Por supuesto –me contesto.

Acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso lentamente. Apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sentí su miembro duro sobre mi pubis, después de todo, sentir nuestro cuerpo ya se había hecho normal entre nosotros.

-Te amo –le dije cuando se aparto de mi.

-Te amo –me aseguro antes de salir por la ventana.

**Gale POV.**

La mañana estaba muy iluminada cuando llegue a casa de Peeta. No toque, solo me limite a abrir la puerta y entrar.

-¿Peeta? –le pregunte cuando no lo vi en la sala.

Comencé a buscarlo en cada habitación de la planta baja.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –le pregunte en voz alta, no me escuchó.

Subí las escaleras corriendo y entre a la habitación de él.

Ahí estaba. Recostado sobre su cama, con una sábana blanca cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, su torso desnudo y blanco brillaba ligeramente con la luz que se filtraba de la ventana.

Me quede contemplándolo un largo momento. Su rostro angelical tenía una nota de inocencia, más de la que siempre tiene sobre él. El cabello rubio, largo y perfecto caía sobre su rostro en mechones y había finos bellos dorados brillando en sus brazos, en su pecho y en su abdomen, encantador.

Me quite la camisa rapidamente, después las botas y el pantalón.

-No te olvides de tu ropa interior –susurró Peeta desde la cama. Sus ojos me examinaban completamente.

Sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. Quede desnudo frente a él y camine despacio hasta llegar a su cama, el retiro la sabana de su cuerpo, también estaba desnudo.

Me recosté sobre él y nos cubrió a ambos con la sabana. Comence a besarlo lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mis glúteos y mis muslos.

-Hazme tuyo –murmuró entre besos-. Gale hazme tuyo.

Coloque mis manos en cada uno de sus muslos desnudos, lo levante un poco y justo en ese momento, desperté.

Me senté rapidamente en la cama esperando que mi erección matutina no se notara. Mi madre estaba despierta ya, en la cocina preparando las cosas para la escuela de mis hermanos.

Sujete mi rostro entre mis manos. Sentía una frustración interior estúpida. Deseaba fuertemente que el sueño hubiera sido real. O por lo menos, que no me hubiese despertado.

Me di una ducha rápida, me arregle con ropa normal y Salí de la casa. Mi madre vio que no llevaba la ropa de minero pero no dijo nada.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Peeta me ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y estaba pasando. Me sentía culpable, mientras yo disfrutaba mi día con él, Katniss cazaba para mi familia… aunque jamás le pedí que cazara, fue algo que ella me pidió. Ella quería perder el tiempo en algo, supongo que estamos a mano ¿No?

Pude ver a Peeta desde que entre en la aldea, me esperaba afuera de su casa.

-Hola –le dije cuando llegue.

-Demasiado ansioso para esperarte adentro –me dijo.

Rapidamente nos metimos a la casa y estando adentro me sorprendió con un beso.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar de hacer eso cada que te veo.

-No te preocupes, me gusta que lo hagas –lo tome con más fuerza de la cintura.

Se recargo contra mis labios, sin besarnos, solo nos quedamos ahí, disfrutando uno del otro.

-Hoy te toca a ti vivir como yo –me susurró.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, me dejaras cocinarte, hornearemos un pastel, pintaremos, haremos cosas que yo haría diariamente, es justo.

-No me agrada mucho la idea de comer de su comida…

-No será de su comida, yo la cocinare ¿Me despreciaras mis platillos?

Dicho esto coloco sus dedos suaves sobre mis labios y pude notar el aroma delicioso que se desprendía de ellos, mi estomago hizo un sonido al instante, protestando, gritando que quería eso.

Solo negué ligeramente rosando nuestras narices.

-Ven –me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el comedor. Hizo que me sentara en una silla de tantas que había en la larga mesa y me dio un beso en la sien derecha antes de desaparecer a mis espaldas.

Escuche el sonido de los trastes al chocar y después los pasos descoordinados de Peeta.

-Su desayuno –coloco un plato grande con unos panes amarillentos redondos, con un trozo de mantequilla encima y algo que parecía pegajoso cubriéndolos.

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunte inhalando. Olía a harina, pero dulce, nunca había olido esto.

-Se les llama Hot Cakes –me respondió sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

-Puedes ponerle fresas… -coloco el bote de fresas frente a mi-. Frambuesas o lo que se te antoje.

Comí lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de lo que estaba comiendo, acompaño el desayuno con un líquido de color café que sabia como a dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Chocolate, lo había llamado.

Aun no terminaba de desayunar cuando me retiro el plato y dijo que eso solo era el platillo que abría el almuerzo. Y coloco en la mesa un montón de cosas que no conocí. Me limite a comer un poco de todo y no me esforcé por aprenderme los nombres, de todas formas, jamás los volvería a comer.

-Dios mío, Peeta, eh comido como nunca. –Retire mi silla de la mesa y me recosté sobre ella.

-Tus ojos brillan cuando comes algo que te gusta.

-¿Perdón?

-Si, tus ojos –sonrió ampliamente, el chico tenia la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa que jamás había visto, sus ojos se entrecerraban cuando su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se notaban ligeramente-. Cuando comes algo que te gusta te brillan de una manera peculiar. El gris se hace más claro y… brillan.

-¿Si? ¿Algo más que deba de saber? –solté una risita.

-Cuando terminas de besarme, tus ojos también brillan, pero de otra manera –Estire mi brazo y lo recosté sobre la mesa. Peeta coloco su mano sobre la mía y la sujete con fuerza.

Hizo un espacio en la mesa y recostó su rostro sobre mi mano mientras sus dedos se movían en mí ante brazo.

Peeta suspiro profundamente y susurro mi nombre después.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte acercándome a su rostro.

Elevo sus ojos azules y los clavo en los míos.

-Te amo –dijo con firmeza pero su voz no dejo de sonar dulce.

-Te amo también –le conteste mientras recargaba mi rostro en la mesa, a escaso centímetros del suyo.

Después de un largo momento se levanto lentamente, se puso a mis espaldas, froto mis hombros y dijo:

-Levantare todo para enseñarte a pintar –después salió hacia la cocina con platos en las manos.

Le ayude a limpiar la cocina y la mesa y después nos subimos a la habitación en donde tenía todas sus pinturas.

-Eh comido demasiado –le dije con esfuerzo mientras me desparramaba en un sofá de piel café que había en un extremo de la habitación.

-Después de un tiempo te acostumbras –dijo antes de dejarse caer a mi lado.

Me dolía el estomago y solo quería reposar la comida.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la comida? –me pregunta mientras coloca su mano sobre mi muslo.

-No podría explicarlo, jamás había probado nada de lo que comí. Fue delicioso.

-Lo sé. Cuando llegue al capitolio me pasó igual.

Agache mi rostro para verlo a los ojos. Nos quedamos así un momento.

-Te amo –le dije.

-Te amo. –me contestó.

**Peeta POV.**

-Te ves tremendamente sexy así –le dije cuando se puso el mandil para pintar.

Gale se había quitado la camisa y la había dejado en el sofá de piel y sobre su torso desnudo solo iba el mandil de tela plastificada para pintura, quedaba extremadamente pequeño en su gran torso.

-No quiero ensuciarme la camisa, le daría un infarto a mi mamá.

-Me estas tentando –le dije aparatándome de él para preparar los tripies de madera sobre los cuales estaban los rectángulos de oleo para pintar.

-¿Cómo voy a pintar? –me pregunta Gale cuando se pone frente a su oleo.

-Solo deja que tu imaginación te guie. Tal vez termines haciendo un montón de rayas y figuras, eso es arte abstracta. Haz lo que tú sientas en ese momento.

-Está bien –sonrió un poco tomando la base con las pinturas en su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomando el pincel.

-Empieza a pintar de arriba hacia abajo, siempre. Y si tu dibujo tiene capas, pinta la capa del fondo primero, después la que sigue y así sucesivamente.

-¿Capas?

-Si, capas –explique con paciencia-. Por ejemplo, al hacer un paisaje, la capa del fondo seria el cielo, después las nubes, después los arboles, después el pasto, después quizá otro árbol y así hasta llegar a la ultima capa del dibujo.

-Está bien, lo entendí –Y comenzamos a pintar.

Yo estaba frente a Gale, de tal forma que el no vería lo que estaba haciendo y yo no lo vería a él.

Al instante que tome las pinturas y el pincel el mundo exterior quedo fuera y me concentre completamente en la pintura y poco a poco fue tomando forma. Por supuesto, era Gale.

Ya había dibujado todo el contorno, el estaba sentado en una roca, con arboles a sus espaldas, con sus ojos brillando y su sonrisa marcada.

-¿Qué estas pintando? –me pregunta mientras estira su cabeza para tratar de ver.

-Eres tu –le contesto sonriendo-. ¿Qué haces tú?

-Bueno, se supone que era un bosque, pero creo que ahora parece un pájaro…

Camine hasta él para ver su pintura.

-Gale, te dije que se pinta de arriba para abajo y del fondo hacia enfrente –mi tono sonó algo como un regaño.

El me miro directamente con sus ojos entre cerrados e hizo lo mismo.

-De arriba hacia abajo, para que no te manches cuando vayas a… -Y en ese momento sentí la punta húmeda del pincel sobre mi nariz.

-¿Así? ¿O primero debí pintar tus mejillas? Es lo que está al fondo ¿O tu frente? Es lo que está arriba.

Le mire como enojado y el empezó a reírse. Entonces tome mi pincel y arroje gotas de pintura roja sobre su rostro.

-Peeta Mellark –escupió Gale tomando un bote de pintura en su mano y el pincel en otra.

-¡Perdón! –Grité e intente salir corriendo, pero su brazo fuerte me tomo de la cintura.

Sentí como el pincel pasaba rapidamente sobre mi rostro.

-¡Gale! –grite y él me soltó. Entonces me di la media vuelta y arroje un chorro de pintura directamente del bote sobre su pecho, el mandil lo protegió, pero las chispas de pintura se extendieron sobre sus brazos y su rostro.

-¡Ven acá! –gritó cuando Salí corriendo de la habitación. Escuche sus pasos fuertes y rápidos detrás de mí y solo pude llegar hasta la cocina cuando él me tomo con sus manos de la cintura.

-¡Gale! –grite.

Me dio media vuelta y me sostuvo frente a él.

-¿Estas contento ya? –me preguntó con un coraje cariñoso.

-No –le conteste y tome un vaso lleno de agua que estaba a mis espaldas y arroje el líquido sobre su rostro haciendo que su cabello callera sobre su frente y la pintura comenzara a escurrirse a través de su cuello.

-Tu lo pediste –dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre mi cintura nuevamente y me cargó en el aire recostando mi estomago sobre su hombro. Y comenzó a caminar hacia el piso de arriba.

-¡Bájame! –le grite golpeando ligeramente su espalda.

-No –me contestó.

-Gale, bájame –le dije con más seriedad.

-Ya te dije que no –me dice entre risas y haciéndome cosquillas en mí estomago haciendo que estallara en carcajadas.

Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, yo removiéndome en su hombro, pero el cargándome como si no pesara nada, le pregunto:

-¡¿A dónde vamos?!

No me contestó y entonces entramos a mi habitación y después al baño.

-No, Gale. No, ni se te ocurra.

Pero ya lo había hecho. Nos había metido a los dos a la tina de baño y había abierto la regadera empapándonos con el agua helada.

-¡Esta helada! –le grité empujándolo.

-Ven acá –me tomo con sus brazos fuertes y me sostuvo debajo del chorro de la regadera.

-Estás loco, Gale Hawthorne.

-Tú me vuelves loco.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura. El agua daba una sensación extraordinaria al beso y nuestra ropa húmeda se adhería a nuestro cuerpo.

Comenzó a desabrochar mi mandil hasta que lo retiro de mi cuerpo y después me quito la playera dejando mi torso desnudo junto al suyo, desnudo ahora también después de que le quite el mandil y lo arroje sobre el piso del baño.

Su cuerpo mojado contra el mío hacían un ruido rítmico que me provocaba un escalofrió en toda la espalda.

-Tienes frio –murmuró entre mis labios cuando estos empezaron a temblar.

-Estoy bien –le conteste besándolo nuevamente y enredando mis manos en su cabello.

-Salgamos del agua –me dijo cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Después de cerrar la llave salimos de la tina mojados completamente, levante los mandiles y los colgué en el perchero de baño para que se escurrieran y salimos juntos de la habitación.

-Esta helado –le contesto cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, Gale me rodeo con sus brazos pero también estaban helados.

Por la ventana me di cuenta del frio que hacía en el exterior. El día estaba gris y obscuro y el viento movía los arboles del fondo.

-Debemos quitarnos la ropa –le dije castañeteando los dientes.

-Te puedes quitar todo lo que quieras, por mi no hay problema –me contesto sonriendo y besando mi frente.

-Gale –le susurro, entonces me aparte de el-. Espera aquí. –Entre al baño y lo deje en mi habitación. En la puerta interna del baño había un closet y de ahí saque dos batas largas de tela gruesa y caliente. Me desnude y tome un bóxer de los cajones del closet y tome otro para Gale. Me puse la bata, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y anude el listón negro que tenía en la cintura, aun así mi pecho quedaba descubierto y lo cubrí un poco con la tela de la bata.

-Te ves sexy –dijo Gale cuando entre en la habitación.

-Quítate la ropa y ponte esto –le entregue la bata roja y el bóxer.

-¿Quieres que me desnude frente a ti? –me preguntó esbozando una sonrisa sexy.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a violar.

-Que lastima.

Gale se quitó el pantalón y se puso la bata, a él le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Se sentó en la cama y se quito la ropa interior húmeda y se puso el bóxer que le había prestado. Trate de mirar disimuladamente, lo acepto, pero no logre ver nada.

-Esto es cálido –dijo frotando la tela de la bata de baño sobre su rostro.

-Si lo es, aun tengo frio –le contesté.

-Ven aquí –Gale palmeo un lugar a su lado y me senté junto con él en la cama. La bata quedaba restirada sobre su muslo dejando ver casi completamente toda su piel desnuda.

-¿Qué más quieres hacer? –le pregunte cuando sus brazos me rodearon.

-Solo quiero tirarme en la cama y pasar todo el día ahí contigo.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

**Gale POV.**

Estuvimos prácticamente todo el día recostados en la cama de Peeta.

El puso unas películas nuevamente y esta vez le puse más atención.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la temperatura iba descendiendo y ahora estábamos ambos cubiertos con una colcha gruesa, además de las batas que llevábamos puestas y de estar abrazados.

Solo nos habíamos parado a algo, a comer. Y ahora Peeta había traído chocolate caliente y piezas de pan.

El resto del día pasó muy rápido y aunque prácticamente no hicimos otra cosa más que estar acostados, fue perfecto.

-Quédate a dormir –me dijo cuando ya me había puesto el pantalón ya seco y la camisa.

-No puedo, hoy no –le conteste lamentándome.

Su rostro adquirió un tono de tristeza que hizo que mi pecho temblara.

-El viernes, el viernes me quedo contigo –le asegure.

Sus ojos azules brillaron y su sonrisa se curvó.

-¡Si! ¿Seguro?

-Si, te lo prometo. –le di un beso en la frente.

-Te amo, Gale –me susurró y me dio un último beso en los labios. Tome su cintura con fuerza y lo acerque a mí.

-Me gusta tu aroma –murmure inhalando sobre su cabello.

El sonrió y se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla. Tal vez al ser en la mejilla no significaba tanto, pero me había hecho sentir como nunca me había sentido. Fue algo dulce, algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviese un instante. Algo que me hizo suspirar.

Salí de su casa y cuando llegue a la mía aun no me recuperaba del todo.

**Peeta POV.**

En los próximos días trate de hacer actividades que me distrajeran y así hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido. Estuve visitando a Haymitch un tiempo, pero él seguía metido en su mundo del alcohol. Vi a Katniss un par de veces, parecía como si tuviera algo en mi contra y yo también en contra de ella, pero era realmente algo estúpido.

Mi equipo de preparación llegaba la próxima semana, seguramente esta sería la última vez que vería a Gale antes de la gira, trate de no pensar mucho en eso.

El tiempo se paso rápido a pesar de todo, la mayor parte del tiempo estuve pintando. Tenía que llevar pinturas al capitolio y me puse a pintar los juegos. Más escenas que recordaba de esos tiempos.

Estuve pensando en que es lo que sería la gira de la victoria, tenía que convivir de nuevo con Katniss, hacer que todo pareciera de verdad. Tenía que hacerlo porque nosotros seguíamos siendo novios ante el capitolio y los distritos.

El día que estuvo Gale conmigo, sobre mi cama, estuvimos hablando con respecto a Katniss, habíamos acordado que la trataríamos igual, como siempre la habíamos tratado. Que lo que ahora teníamos Gale y yo no afectaría nuestra relación con ella, de todas formas, ambos pensamos que no está enamorada de ninguno de los dos.

Y como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era viernes y yo esperaba a Gale.

Apenas escuché un golpe en la puerta cuando ya había tirado de ella para que el entrara lo más rápido posible.

-Hola –me saludó mientras sonreía, su cabello estaba húmedo y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus labios habían adquirido un tono entre rosa y morado.

-Hola –le salude también tratando de no desesperarme pero no lo logre. Prácticamente al instante me acerque a él y lo bese en los labios. Sus labios estaban helados, pero su lengua estaba cálida y cuando tocó mi rostro con sus manos heladas me estremecí.

-¿Tanto frio hace afuera? –murmure entre sus labios.

-Está nevando –me contesto el antes de besarme de nuevo.

-Ven, vamos –lo tome de la mano y lo conduje a la cocina.

Le entregue una taza de chocolate caliente y una pieza de pan recién sacada del horno.

Cociné algo para nosotros y después de almorzar solo nos sentamos en la sala con una manta cubriéndonos, yo recargado en el pecho de Gale y sus brazos envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo.

-La próxima semana me iré a la gira de la victoria –le dije con tristeza.

-No me digas eso –se lamentó.

-Mi equipo de preparación llega el lunes, supongo.

-¿No te voy a ver en una semana? –me pregunta mientras me estrecha más a su cuerpo.

-Tal vez un poco más de una semana.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también –giré mi rostro para besarlo y tal vez paso mucho tiempo mientras nos besábamos, pero sinceramente, a ninguno de los dos nos importaba.

-Vamos, para que te abrigues bien –me dice mientras aprieta mis hombros delicadamente.

-¿Abrigarme? ¿Para qué? –le pregunto mientras nos ponemos de pie.

-Vamos al bosque.

-¿Hoy? ¿Al bosque?

-Si –contesta sonriendo ampliamente-. Cuando neva, el bosque es hermoso.

Trate de imaginarlo, no lo logre.

Tome una chaqueta gruesa para salir, un par de guantes y un gorro. Gale sugirió que me llevara una bufanda, pero él no la llevaba, así que no lo hice.

Cruzamos la alambrada del mismo lugar que la última vez y caminamos por un sendero, que quizá, fue el mismo que antes, pero no lo reconocí.

El camino parecía ser mortal para mí, todo estaba cubierto de una capa de nieve blanca que me llegaba a los tobillos y ahora no sabía en donde pisaba, simplemente pisaba sobre las huellas que Gale dejaba a su paso.

Como él lo había dicho, el bosque con nieve era hermoso, una capa cubría cada hoja de los árboles y todo brillaba por lo blanco.

Por el esfuerzo estaba sudando frio, parecía como si me congelara cuando el sudor recorría mi rostro, el clima estaba lo suficientemente helado para crear una capa de hielo sobre el lago que nos empapo con su agua cristalina la última vez.

-Es hermoso, Gale –le dije cuando vi nuestro prado.

Todo estaba blanco, el suelo era blanco completamente y el lago también tenía pequeñas manchas blancas sobre él. El agua se había congelado lo suficiente para retener nieve blanca sobre ella.

Gale me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta una roca para sentarnos.

No creí que fuéramos a pasar todo el día ahí, pero así fue. Gale encendió una fogata, fue increíble. Después de apartar nieve del suelo comenzó a reunir madera seca, no sé como la encontró y después, con ayuda de solo un par de cerillos, la encendió y quedo perfectamente encendida durante todo el día.

Y ahí la pasamos todo el tiempo. Debajo de un árbol, alrededor de un fuego que nos calentaba un poco y con nuestros cuerpos juntos brindándonos calor. Tal vez sería incomodo, tal vez el frio sería malo para estar aquí, pero no. Era completamente perfecto. Todo era perfecto.

Regresamos a casa hasta que el frio fue insoportable y una tormenta de nieve nos azotó con fuerza. El camino de regreso fue divertido, prácticamente corriendo y unidos de las manos. No sé cómo me las ingenie para salir de aquel lugar ileso.

-¿No llegara tus padres o tus hermanos temprano hoy? Por el frio… -me pregunta Gale cuando entramos caminado rapidamente a la aldea de los vencedores.

-No, cuando hace frio es cuando más pan vendemos.

-Está bien.

Entramos a la casa que estaba acogedoramente cálida y riendo nos sentamos en una silla a recuperarnos de la carrera.

-¿Y venden mucho pan? Ya sabes… no muchos nos damos el lujo de comprar… ¿Si les va bien con la panadería?

-Excelente, diría yo –conteste-. Extrañamente nunca hemos tenido problemas para vender. El alcalde compra pan todos los días casi tres veces al día y también muchas personas nos compran. Mas ahora, que logre convencer a mis padres de vender todo a menos precio.

-Que bien. Si supieras todo lo que batallamos nosotros para conseguir una pieza de pan.

Mi rostro entristeció. Lo sabía, sí que lo sabía.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar una ducha –Gale se puso de pie y señalo su ropa, estaba húmeda por la nieve derretida y fue cuando me di cuenta que mi cabello estaba completamente mojado. Aunque la casa estaba caliente, yo me sentía helado.

-Vamos –le dije y subimos las escaleras.

En mi habitación me quite la chaqueta y los guantes, Gale también.

-Se siente mejor así –dijo tirándose sobre mi cama.

Sin la chaqueta fría podía sentir más el calor de la casa.

-¿Me ducho yo primero o tu? –le pregunté.

-Tu primero –me contesto aun recostado sobre mi cama y con los ojos cerrados.

-Está bien.

Tome un pijama del closet, pues hacia mucho frio para solo andar con una bata como la última vez.

Antes de entrar al baño me subí sobre Gale y le di un beso.

-¿No quieres quedarte aquí mejor? –me dijo negándose a que me apartara de su cuerpo.

-Tú mismo has dicho que nos duchemos, tú sabes de supervivencia.

-Anda, no te tardes tanto –apartó sus brazos de mi cuerpo y me dejó ir.

El agua cálida de la regadera me relajo los músculos y ya estando dentro no quería salirme. El vapor nublaba mi visión pero me sentía tan relajado debajo del chorro de agua caliente, tan caliente que llegaba a arder un poco, pero se sentía perfecta sobre mi piel.

Salí y rapidamente me seque y me puse la pijama cálida y Salí de la habitación. Estaba fría a comparación del cuarto de baño.

-Pensé que jamás saldrías –Gale me esperaba frente a la puerta del baño.

-Toma una toalla del closet, ya sabes donde están… y puedes ponerte esto, esta nuevo –le entregue un bóxer que saque del closet de ropa que había en el baño. Era ropa que no había cabido en el closet de mi recamara y la habían puesto ahí, como un extra para mí.

-Está bien –sonrió y me beso antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Gale! –grité.

-¿Qué pasa? –contesto él desde dentro del baño.

-El agua caliente es la llave de la derecha.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Preparare algo de cenar, tárdate todo lo que quieras! –le dije casi gritando mientras salía de mi habitación.

Prepare de cenar y coloque todo en una charola grande y subí las escaleras.

Gale aun no había salido del baño, pero ya no se escuchaba la llave abierta, así que probablemente no tardaría en salir. Coloque la charola de comida en una mesita que había junto a la pared y espere a Gale.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño una nube de vapor salió junto con Gale. El, en lugar de llevar la toalla anudada a su cintura, la llevaba sobre sus hombros y se estaba secando el cabello húmedo y alborotado.

-Esto me queda un poco apretado –dijo mientras restiraba el elástico de su bóxer que se adhería a su cuerpo completamente.

-Es licra –le conteste-. Así es esa tela.

Y después de unos segundos de examinar su cuerpo semi desnudo frente a mi recordé que debía darle una pijama también.

Le entregue la más grande que encontré en mi closet y extrañamente le quedo a la perfección. Solo no abrocho los botones del pecho por que su torso era tan musculoso que le quedaba apretado.

-Huele delicioso –dijo mirando hacia la mesita con la comida.

-Comamos –le dije y nos sentamos en el suelo para comer.

Ya había obscurecido completamente cuando terminamos nuestra cena y mis padres acababan de llagar.

-Peeta, dice mamá que bajes a cenar –dijo mi hermano después de tocar la puerta.

-¡Ya eh cenado! –Grité desde mi cama, acostado junto a Gale-. ¡Ya dormiré! ¡Hasta mañana!

-Está bien –dijo casi inaudible antes de marcharse.

Me recosté de nuevo sobre el pecho de Gale y su brazo me rodeo nuevamente.

Pasamos mucho tiempo así, los dos en completo silencio y tal vez sonaría aburrido, pero no. El latido de su corazón era lo único que escuchaba en estos momentos. Parecía que todos se habían ido a dormir también. Se sentía frio en el interior de la casa, eso quería decir que afuera estaba helando.

-Peeta –susurró Gale después de un largo rato en el cual pensé que se había quedado dormido.

-¿Si? –le conteste en el mismo tono que el.

-Pensé que te habías dormido.

-Yo pensé lo mismo de ti –sonreí y escuche su suspiro saliendo de su pecho.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones acompañándonos y el sonido de su corazón.

-Hay tantas cosas que aun no se de ti –murmure.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-No se… detalles…

-Pregúntame, tú preguntas y yo respondo.

Pensé un momento antes de hacer la primera pregunta.

-Me dijiste que nunca habías tenido sexo ¿es cierto?

-completamente –me contestó.

-¿Has tenido novias?

-Novias, no. Nada formal, nunca nada formal.

-Pero si has estado con chicas –afirme.

-Si, besos y todo eso, pero nunca había formalizado nada ¿Y tú?

-No, nunca.

-¿Nunca? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca había estado con una chica en ninguna manera –admití.

-Valla, te apuesto que debes ser el chico más hermoso del distrito 12 y no tenias nadie detrás de ti –la última frase sonó como una pregunta.

-En realidad, si. Pero nunca me fije en nadie, ya sabes… siempre me había gustado Katniss y cuando te gusta alguien es difícil prestarle atención a las demás.

-Tienes razón, me pasaba igual.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento antes de que yo preguntara otra cosa.

-¿Ya te habías fijado antes en algún hombre?

-No, en realidad –me contestó-. Ni siquiera pensé que se podría… que se podría amar a una persona de mi mismo sexo así como te amo yo a ti.

Me recargue más sobre su pecho.

-Yo tampoco pensé que pudiera suceder esto –murmure por lo bajo y acaricie su pecho musculoso.

Me dio un beso en la nuca y después fue él quien me preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El anaranjado –conteste recordando ese momento en que el sol se reflejaba contra el agua del lago, los distintos tonos de un anaranjado perfecto.

-¿Por qué el anaranjado?

-Por que creo que es un color con mucha vida y a la vez tranquilo. No apagado como el café, pero no tan brillante como el amarillo. Simplemente, es un color perfecto.

Sentí sus brazos fuertes y grandes juntarme más hacia él.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El azul –contestó al instante.

-¿Por qué el azul? –le pregunté sonriendo. El azul era un color común, era muy normal que a la mayoría de los hombres les gustara el azul, era como algo que tenía que ser obligatoriamente o por genética.

-Por que es el color de tus ojos –su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa y sentí un nudo en mi pecho. Gire mi rostro hacia arriba para verlo y él me miraba.

-Azules como el cielo –murmuró lentamente-. Son… mi propio paraíso.

Me acerque lentamente a él y cuando nuestros labios se juntaron sentí la corriente electrica atravesar mi cuerpo entero.

Poco a poco el beso fue cargándose de pasión mientras sus brazos se retorcían entre mi cuerpo y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Fue metiendo sus dedos entre la camisa de mi pijama y su tacto frio poco a poco fue calentándose en mi piel.

Con mi mano derecha acaricie su abdomen y después la coloque sobre su miembro, la fina tela de la pijama me dejaba tocarlo con facilidad. Sentí como Gale se puso rígido entre mis labios y después de eso se dio media vuelta y quedo recostado sobre mi cuerpo, con sus manos apoyadas a los lados de mi cabeza y sus labios unidos a los míos.

No sé como lo hizo tan rápido pero quedo sin camisa sobre mi cuerpo y acaricie su espalda desnuda lentamente mientras sus labios y su lengua jugaban con los míos.

Se tiro completamente sobre mi cuerpo y sentí como me faltaba el aire por su peso, pero no me importó. Gire con esfuerzo para quedar arriba de él y cuando mi cuerpo quedo sobre el suyo el me quito la camisa rapidamente y me sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con sus manos frías.

Dimos otra vuelta más para que el quedara sobre mi pero la cama ya se había acabado y caí al suelo de espaldas, ambos soltamos una leve risita pero sus labios se juntaron de nuevo con los míos.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciar mis muslos sobre el pijama y yo comencé a rosar sus glúteos con mis dedos por debajo de su pijama hasta que mi mano queda completamente debajo de su ropa, acaricie su piel suave y sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante mi contacto.

En mi pecho y mi estomago sentía una pasión incontenible y solo quería estar con Gale de todas las maneras posibles.

Con mi otra mano comencé a acariciar su abdomen y fui descendiendo hasta que encontré su miembro erecto bajo su pijama, comencé a acariciarlo sobre la tela y Gale soltaba gemidos ligeros entre mis labios. Comenzó a mover sus caderas dando pequeñas embestidas sobre mi pubis. Entonces, como pude, fui retirando su ropa por completo hasta donde mis brazos alcanzaron, pero Gale hizo el resto hasta quedar completamente desnudo sobre mi cuerpo.

Coloque mis manos sobre su espalda, con miedo y nervios de acariciar otras partes de su cuerpo, poco a poco fui descendiendo tocando mas parte de él, termine acariciando sus glúteos y sus muslos, sentía su erección frotarse sobre mi pubis y rosar con la mía, sentía la piel cálida de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

Gale comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello, después descendió hasta mi pecho mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Cuando su lengua acaricio mis pezones sentí una contracción de placer que me hizo sujetar su cabellera con fuerza. Y Gale continuo descendiendo, besando mi abdomen y mi vientre bajo.

-Gale –murmure entre ligeros gemidos cuando sus manos comenzaron a retirar mi ropa y esta vez no lo detuve. Cerré mis ojos, tenia vergüenza de que él me viera desnudo y además, el placer que sentía con sus manos acariciando mi abdomen era incomparable. Y entonces sentí como su mano grande y fría acariciaba lentamente mi miembro. Comencé a respirar con dificultad y mis manos se aferraron a la colcha que se había caído junto con nosotros al suelo.

Y sentí algo incomparable cuando sus dedos retiraron el prepucio de mi erección y sus suaves labios se pusieron sobre mi glande. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y no podía ver con claridad, mis ojos estaban llorosos por el placer.

-Gale –susurre lentamente.

Pero él no se detuvo, siguió masajeando mi miembro con delicadeza y cuando se retiro de el estuve a punto de decirle que continuara, pero sentí su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío y sus labios unidos a mi boca de nuevo.

Cuando su piel caliente se rosaba con mi erección sentía que iba a explotar de placer. Gale comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente y su erección se acomodo entre mis entre pierna, rosando mis testículos, subiendo y bajando.

-Te amo –murmure entre sus labios.

-Te amo –me contesto casi al instante.

Después de que me besara con intensidad y de que sus manos comenzaran a acariciar mis muslos desnudos le dije:

-Hazme tuyo, Gale. Quiero ser tuyo –el sonido pareció un susurro y sus labios se detuvieron entre los míos-. Como si no hubiera un mañana –concluí.

**Gale POV.**

Me había quedado plasmado, había pensado tantas veces en esto y ahora me ponía nervioso. Lo quería, lo deseaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Seguí besándolo como si el tiempo no existiera. Acaricie su cuerpo blanco y desnudo y frotaba mi erección sobre su pubis cada vez con más fuerza.

Sus caricias comenzaron a hacerse más bruscas, apretaba con fuerza mis glúteos, mi espalda, mis hombros. Me excitaba cada vez más.

Sujete sus muslos, debajo de sus glúteos y el levante un poco acomodando su cuerpo para unirlo con el mío.

-¿Estas seguro? –murmure mientras me besaba.

-Estoy seguro de ti –me contestó y sin perder tiempo ambos volvimos a besarnos.

Sujete mi pene con mi mano derecha y comencé a entrar lentamente en el, lo más lento que podía para descubrir las sensaciones nuevas entre los dos.

Mis labios y los de Peeta se detuvieron, prestando completa atención a lo que estábamos haciendo, sus manos seguían acariciando mi espalda, pero ahora más lentamente.

Poco a poco fui entrando en el. Su rostro estaba rojo completamente y su cabello húmedo por el sudor caía sobre su frente.

Sentía la mayor excitación y placer que nunca había sentido, una excitación que ni siquiera sabía que podía existir, un placer que no sabía que se podría lograr jamás.

Mientras entraba en él su rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono de dolor, sus ojos se apretaron y sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunte preocupado. Quería hacerlo, quería entrar en el rapidamente, quería terminar esto ya pero jamás, jamás lo lastimaría ni lo obligaría a nada.

-Maldición, Gale –de su pecho salió un gruñido-. Hazlo ya –me ordeno, entonces quede completamente dentro de Peeta y el soltó un grito suave de dolor.

-¿Peeta? –le pregunte entrecortadamente. Mi respiración prácticamente se había ido, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podría explotar y mi cuerpo sentía una excitación que no podía ser comparado con nada.

Entonces Peeta abrió los ojos con fuerza y me fulmino con la mirada. En sus ojos azules brillaba la excitación y nuevamente había adquirido un tono violeta por la irritación.

-Hazlo –ordeno nuevamente con ferocidad.

Comencé a dar pequeñas embestidas lentamente y Peeta soltaba gemidos de dolor, me excitaba.

Sus manos se postraron en mis glúteos y comenzó a acercarme más a su cuerpo haciendo que aumentara el ritmo de mis movimientos y sus gemidos de dolor poco a poco fueron adquiriendo un tono de placer.

Cuando comenzó a decir mi nombre entre sus gemidos fue un doble placer el que sentí.

Su cuerpo, habitualmente blanco estaba rojo completamente, las venas de sus sienes estaban saltadas y brillosas por el sudor, su cuello y pecho estaban rojos.

El tiempo se extendió demasiado y el placer junto con él. Mientras movía mis caderas rítmicamente de atrás para adelante comencé a masturbar la erección de Peeta que se movía cada vez que embestía su cuerpo. Acaricie sus testículos y comencé a masturbarle lentamente.

Sus gemidos fueron aumentando y sentí su cuerpo tensarse y eso solo me provoco mas placer estando dentro de el.

El sudor hacia que Peeta brillara bajo la luz ligera de la lámpara de noche.

-Estoy por terminar –le dije como pude cuando sentí como mi cuerpo se preparaba para eyacular.

Mientras más se acercaba el tiempo mis movimientos eran más bruscos y rápidos y de entre la garganta de Peeta cada vez salían más sonidos que me excitaban.

Prácticamente comence a rugir mientras le penetraba con fuerza y Peeta susurrando mi nombre solo hacía que perdiera mas el control, entonces sentí como terminaba y cuando el fluido salió de mi cuerpo solté un grito de placer incontenible y al instante sentí como el miembro de Peeta se ensanchaba y un liquido espeso y caliente comenzó a llegar a mi mano. El también había terminado.

Comencé a disminuir el ritmo de las embestidas y del movimiento de mi mano, pero el placer se extendía más y más. Peeta también había soltado un grito cuando termino casi al mismo tiempo que yo y el momento había sido completamente perfecto.

Mi primera vez, con el chico al que amaba. La primera vez que lo hacía y había sido perfecto. Había alcanzado lugares que no creía que existiesen, había terminado de una manera tan maravillosa que me preguntaba si todo esto era real.

Regrese a sus labios, húmedos y salados por el sudor.

-Te amo –murmure entre besos y después de un largo momento el dijo:

-Gale, te amo.

**Peeta POV.**

Cuando desperté en la mañana tenía un dolor ligero en el vientre. Mis músculos estaban tensos por el frio y los grandes brazos de Gale me rodeaban en un abrazo.

Me estire un poco no moviéndome demasiado para que Gale no se despertara, pero el ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días –susurró cuando abrí los ojos.

-Buenos días –le conteste apenas audible.

Me estire completamente y sus brazos se separaron de mi cuerpo para darme un poco de espacio.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida –le dije recostándome sobre su pecho desnudo.

Gale acaricio mi cabello con sus dedos.

-La mía también –dice mientras suspira.

Nos quedamos acostados bajo las colchas cálidas de mi cama hasta que nos dolió el cuerpo y nos dio hambre.

Me bañé yo primero y después Gale, y mientras él se duchaba me puse a cocinar algo sencillo para el almuerzo.

Comimos juntos en el comedor cubierto con unas chaquetas gruesas que sacamos del closet.

Sin saber cómo, la tarde ya había llegado y comenzábamos a tener hambre otra vez.

Prepare la cocina para hornear unos panes y comer.

Mientras el pan se horneaba puse agua en la cafetera para tomar un poco de café caliente.

Y todo estaba bien hasta que sentí un polvo suave caer sobre mi rostro.

-¡Lo siento! –Gritó Gale y estallo en carcajadas. Había encendido un ventilador por que en la cocina comenzaba a sentirse calor y la harina que había sobre su mano había salido directamente hacia mi rostro.

-¡Tu estás loco! –le grite tomando un puño de harina blanca y arrojándola sobre él, pero él fue más rápido y se agacho, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que la ráfaga de aire arrojara el polvo blanco sobre mi rostro nuevamente. Y la risa de Gale retumbo por toda la habitación.

Sentí como enrojecía por la frustración y tome la bolsa completa de harina y deje caer todo sobre la cabeza de Gale, que se encontraba de rodillas en el piso partiéndose de la risa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Grita poniéndose de pie y fulminándome con la mirada.

-No te burles –le dije con un poco de coraje y eso solo sirvió para hacerlo reír mas.

Esboce una sonrisa y comencé a reírme también.

-Cuando te enojas te ves encantador –dice tocando mi barbilla con su dedo índice.

Se acerca y me besa en los labios, pero no fue buena idea, ambos nos tragamos la harina y el beso termino en risas nuevamente.

Después de comer pan recién hecho y café, que extrañamente Gale lo encontró desagradable al principio por su sabor amargo, aunque después se sirvió tres veces más, nos fuimos a mi habitación para tratar de limpiar nuestra ropa por la harina.

-Creo que tenemos que tomar una ducha –dice sacudiendo su cabello, que no sirvió para nada, solo para dejarlo grisáceo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Nos quitamos las chaquetas y las sacudimos antes de colgarlas en el perchero.

-¿Quién primero? –pregunto.

-Estaba pensando en los dos juntos –dice el acercándose a mí y desabrochando los botones de mi camisa.

-Suena tentador –susurro mirando sus dedos agiles desabrochando mi ropa.

-Vamos –me dice tomándome de la mano y llevándome al baño.

Estando dentro ambos comenzamos a desnudarnos. Me sentía un poco incomodo con el mirándome desnudo, pero poco a poco fue pareciendo normal.

Gale era perfecto sin ropa, sus músculos estaban finamente marcados, desde su pecho hasta la pantorrilla fuerte. Su miembro era grande y grueso a pesar de no estar erecto y sus glúteos estaban perfectamente torneados.

Entramos ambos a la regadera, dejando que el chorro de agua caliente callera sobre nosotros.

-Esto es delicioso –dice mientras deja caer el chorro sobre su rostro.

Estaba en un punto caliente que era insoportable al principio pero después de unos segundos me acostumbre.

Nos quitamos todo rastro de harina y Gale hecho jabón liquido sobre su pecho haciendo un poco de espuma.

-¿Qué? –me pregunta sonriendo mientras frota sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Te ves hermoso, con tu cuerpo húmedo y brilloso.

-Tu te ves hermoso, mírate –me señala y siento su mirada de pies a cabeza y notó como sus ojos se detienen sobre mi pubis, sentí el calor de mi cuerpo subir hasta mi rostro-. Pareces el hijo de un ángel –dice cuando sus ojos llegan hasta los míos.

-No sabes lo que dices –le digo.

-Si que lo se –susurra mientras acerca su cuerpo desnudo al mío y comienza a acercar sus labios a los míos, entonces siento su erección juntarse lentamente contra mi cuerpo.

Mientras saboreo sus labios bajo el agua cálida, froto mis manos sobre cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y entonces todo pasó como la noche anterior, deje que mis miedos se quedaran atrás, deje que el deseo por Gale me guiara, deje que Gale se convirtiera en mi mundo.

Terminamos en la tina de baño acostado, desnudo y excitado, frotando nuestros cuerpos con pasión.

-Te amo –murmuro entre sus labios.

-Te amo –me contesta con desesperación regresando rápido al beso.

Y Gale me hizo suyo otra vez, fue tan mágico y perfecto como la primera vez, incluso mejor, porque ahora ya no tenía ningún miedo o dudas, ahora solo disfrute completamente. Mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba a estas acciones y respondió con dolor cuando Gale comenzó a entrar en mí, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo y como la última vez, me hizo prácticamente tocar el cielo.

**Gale POV.**

Era hora de marcharme. Ya había obscurecido y la familia de Peeta ya había llegado a la casa, así que tendría que salir por la ventana, no me molestaba.

Lo rodee con los brazos y lo estreche contra mí. Nos quedamos un largo rato en esa posición.

-Te voy a extrañar –me dice despacio.

Siento un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho. Estos dos días había estado con él en todos los sentidos y separarme aunque sea solo por una o dos semanas, me hacía sentir mal, mal realmente.

-Yo también –contesto suspirando sobre su cabello con el olor particular de Peeta, un aroma que quería recordar para siempre.

Eleva su rostro y sus labios carnosos me besan lentamente disfrutando el momento.

-Nos vemos pronto –le digo apartándome de él y acercándome a la ventana. El camina junto a mí y cuando me preparo para salir Peeta habla y su voz me causa un dolor profundo en el pecho.

-Gale –solo esa palabra, una palabra llena de dolor y tristeza saliendo de sus labios, mi nombre dicho entre un nudo de garganta. Peeta tiene los ojos llorosos.

Con desesperación corro hacia él y lo estrecho contra mi cuerpo.

-Te amo –dice sobre mi pecho.

-Te amo, te amo mucho Peeta –le digo con fuerza.

Y escucho sus sollozos ligeros.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto con desesperación tratando de hacer que me mire.

Después de un largo momento que me pareció eterno me dice:

-Es solo que… me gustaría tener una vida para siempre contigo. Una vida junta, sin escondernos, amarnos para siempre.

-Peeta… -susurro besando su frente.

-Te voy a extrañar, Gale –dice girando su rostro hacia mí y besándome con dulzura en los labios y cuando termina vuelve a meter su cabeza entre mi quijada.

-Escúchame Peeta –trato de hacer que me mire a los ojos y como no voltea su rostro me aparto de él un poco hasta que me encuentro con su mirada-. ¿Sientes esto? –le digo mientras coloco su mano sobre mi pecho y guardo silencio. El asiente-. En donde quiera que tu estés, ahí voy a estar yo –ahora coloco mi mano sobre su pecho-. Tu corazón… cada que tu corazón de un latido, el mío también lo hará, siéntelo… Cada que tu corazón de un latido, ahí estaré yo, junto contigo, tocando tu pecho, sintiendo como palpita sobre la palma de mi mano y mientras ese órgano tuyo siga latiendo, mi corazón estará a tu lado y cuando deje de latir, el mío lo acompañara y te seguiré amando por toda la eternidad.

Sus ojos llorosos soltaron lágrimas espesas que caían sobre sus mejillas. Esbozo una sonrisa hermosa y me dijo:

-Te amo, Gale.

-Peeta Mellark, te amo con todo mi corazón –Le doy un beso en sus labios húmedos y después salgo por la ventana.

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

Fueron unas simples palabras las que me quitaron el aliento, las que me hicieron fijar la vista en la pantalla y ver como sucedían las cosas. Sentí un nudo en el estomago, una opresión en el pecho, un latigazo en el corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no voy a llorar. Yo no lloro.

Se inca frente a Katniss, toma su mano y le pide que sea su esposa; La programación termina después de unos efusivos aplausos y gritos.

Peeta se va a casar. Con Katniss.

* * *

¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Por favor, su opinión es muy importante para mi! Buena o mala, dos o tres palabras, un párrafo, lo que quieran! Necesito saber que opinan! ¿Quieren saber que va a pasar? ¿Como saldrán de esto? ¿Que harán? ¿Como sobrevivirá su amor? ¡Reviews! Por favor! Gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto. Besos.


	4. Amar, creer, vivir, sentir, olvidar

Sin entretenerlos mucho solo les recuerdo, los personajes no son míos solo los tome prestados de la magnifica historia de Suzanne Collins. La historia es completamente mía.

Disfruten este capitulo!

* * *

**Gale POV**.

Los veo marcharse, felices hacia su estúpida gira.

Regresé a mi antigua rutina, ir a las minas, dormir, ir a las minas, dormir. Eso todos los días. Katniss había dejado suficiente comida en casa para estos días y Peeta también habia dado un poco, así que no me preocupaba por eso. Aun me sentía incomodo recibiendo regalos de ellos, pero no me quedaba de otra, tenía que trabajar y alguien tenía que encargarse de mi familia mientras yo no estaba. El tiempo de no depender de nadie había pasado.

Los días fueron pasando con más lentitud que la de siempre, el ambiente en las minas fue poniéndose tenso con todo lo que decían. Tratábamos de pasarnos el mensaje sin que nadie se diera cuenta o sospechara. Algo estaba pasando, había rumores de un levantamiento en algún distrito, rumores de que pronto se iniciaría la siguiente rebelión. Revelarnos contra el capitolio. No era tan malo.

En las noches, cuando llegaba a casa la televisión estaba encendida con el reporte de lo que había pasado ese día en la gira de la victoria. Nunca puse atención en nada y me limitaba a perder mi mente en otro lugar.

Pero ese día fue diferente. Estaba en el quemador intercambiando mercancía cuando se escucho la programación en todas las televisiones, algo importante tenía que ser para que el capitolio nos obligara a verlo.

Estaban Peeta y Katniss en el capitolio, en una entrevista, las luces estaban sobre ellos y el entrevistador, por el cual no me preocupe en recordar su nombre. Desvié la mirada tratando de parecer casual y centrando mi atención en la mercancía que iba a adquirir.

Entonces lo escuche, fueron unas simples palabras las que me quitaron el aliento, las que me hicieron fijar la vista en la pantalla y ver como sucedían las cosas.

-¿…Quieres ser mi esposa? –Había dicho Peeta después de un largo y conmovedor discurso.

Sentí un nudo en el estomago, una opresión en el pecho, un latigazo en el corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no voy a llorar. Yo no lloro.

Se inca frente a Katniss, toma su mano y le pide que sea su esposa nuevamente, con más seguridad, después de que Katniss aparentara estar atónica por lo que había escuchado; La programación termina después de unos efusivos aplausos y gritos.

-Gale, recuerda que ustedes son solo primos –murmura alguien a mis espaldas.

Por supuesto, pensaban que yo estaba así por Katniss. Salí corriendo de ahí, estaba bien que pensaran eso.

Me adentro en el bosque y me tiro sobre el pasto frio y húmedo.

Peeta se va a casar. Con Katniss. Supongo que este era el fin, el final de todo.

Hoy, después de tanto tiempo llegaría Peeta. Lo había pensado demasiado y ahora estaba seguro de lo que haría. Llegaría a su casa, no le pediría ninguna explicación. Le desearía suerte, me despediría y saldría por la puerta. Me olvidaría de él para siempre.

Espere a que pasara un largo tiempo para darle oportunidad de que se instalara de nuevo en su hogar.

Entre en la aldea, sola, como siempre. Obscurecida por la noche.

Las luces de la habitación de Peeta estaban encendidas, tome unas piedritas y comencé a lanzarlas. El se asoma por la ventana y me indica que valla a la puerta.

Espero frente a ella. Incluso estos últimos segundos pensé exactamente las palabras que le iba a decir.

"No tienes por qué explicarme nada, Peeta deseo que seas feliz con ella. Tienes tus razones, creo que esto es lo mejor, para ti y para mí. Este tiempo contigo fue fantástico, pero creo que se ha terminado nuestra etapa y ambos debemos de tomar un nuevo camino…" Y entonces el abre la puerta, sus ojos azules me atraviesan completamente y cuando entro, antes de decir cualquier cosa él se tira a mis brazos y lo aprieto fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, y así es como se muere mi idea de dejarlo.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo indefinido, con nuestros cuerpos formando uno solo.

-Te vas a casar –susurro sobre su cabello.

Escucho un suspiro que sale de su pecho.

-Déjame explicártelo –me dice.

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada –contesto.

-Por favor, escúchame –Peeta se aparta de mí, me toma de las manos y comienza a hablar.

-La familia de Katniss está amenazada por el presidente Snow. Cree que su último acto en los juegos fue un desafío contra el capitolio y cree que eso causara problemas en los distritos… teme que haya un levantamiento como el de antes. –Entonces recuerdo los rumores que había en las minas-. El presidente amenazó a Katniss si ella no lograba hacer creer que todo fue por amor, que todo lo que hizo fue porque nos amábamos y no para desafiarlo. Gale, tu eres su primo. Su familia. Eh hecho esto por ti. Por ti y porque no quiero que haya nadie dañado por mi culpa, por que también fue mi culpa haber "desafiado" al capitolio y sus reglas.

-Peeta… -murmuro sin saber realmente que deba decir. "¿Lo siento? ¿Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso?" No creo que sea bueno decirle eso.

-Gale, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que salvarnos.

Peeta vuelve a mis brazos y lo estrecho a mi cuerpo.

-Huyamos. Vámonos al bosque. Vivamos ahí.

Se queda callado un momento y después dice.

-¿Abandonarías a tu familia?

-¿Abandonarías tu a la tuya?

-Si, lo haría. –contesta con firmeza.

No digo nada. No podría dejar a mi familia aquí sabiendo que algo les puede suceder. Dejándolos solos, a su suerte.

-No te pido que huyas conmigo, Gale. Encontraremos una solución a esto… la encontraremos.

-Tal vez debamos terminar…

-No –prácticamente grita-. No por favor, no te atrevas a pensarlo.

Sus labios se encuentran con los míos y en ese beso encuentro valor. Valor para afrontar lo que viene. Valor para quedarme con él y dejar que las cosas pasen a su tiempo.

-Te amo –muevo los labios entre los suyos.

-Te amo –me responde.

Terminamos tendidos sobre su cama, besándonos, sintiendo nuestro cuerpo, acariciándonos, dejando que la presión, la tristeza, el coraje, la impotencia se vuelva pasión y se apodere de nosotros.

**Peeta POV.**

A la mañana siguiente amanezco acostado sobre el pecho desnudo de Gale. Con mi mano sobre su abdomen cálido.

-¿Cómo estás? –me pregunta cuando me ve despierto.

Mal, no quiero casarme. No sé que voy hacer. No quiero perderte. Me siento mal… por que estando con Katniss sentí algo, algo que no sabía que volvería a sentir. Pero a ti te amo.

-Excelente –contesto estirándome y desechando todo lo que pensé en ese segundo.

-¿Está un poco frió, no? –acaricia mi cabello con su mano caliente.

-Tu temperatura corporal me parece perfectamente cálida.

Ese día Gale se tuvo que ir temprano por que yo pasaría la tarde con mi familia, pero al siguiente día nos reunimos en el bosque. En nuestro paraíso personal.

Estar todo el día ahí era relajante, divertido, estar con Gale en cualquier lugar, hacia que todo fuera mejor.

Cuando regresamos a casa hicimos un acuerdo, la próxima semana iríamos al bosque, caminaríamos todo lo que pudiéramos en dirección al sur, hasta que nuestros pies ya no pudieran más. Comeríamos alguna cosa que encontráramos y dormiríamos juntos debajo de algún árbol. Al día siguiente regresaríamos en la misma dirección hasta regresar al distrito 12.

Toda la semana me puse a pensar en una excusa para perderme dos días completos.

Un día antes de irme fue cuando se me ocurrió.

-Mama, mañana en la noche me quedare a dormir en casa de Datmid –Datmid, mi amigo de la escuela cuya madre no se hablaba con la mía por motivos que jamás sabremos. La cuartada perfecta. Así mi madre o mi padre nunca le preguntarían si me fui a quedar con el verdaderamente. Tampoco mis hermanos hablarían con su familia así que tenía todo asegurado-. Porque me ayudara con un discurso que tengo que aprenderme para unas cosas del Capitolio.

-Está bien –fue lo único que contestó.

Me voy a mi habitación y arreglo todo lo que voy a necesitar.

A la mañana siguiente me encuentro con Gale en el bosque y caminamos juntos hacia la nada.

Había tantas cosas verdes, tanta tierra negra y plantas grandes. Animales que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían.

A la hora de comer Gale cazó un ave grande que tenía una cola hermosa. La carne era jugosa y tenía un sabor delicioso.

-¿Gale el bosque no es peligroso? ¿No hay fieras y depredadores? –le pregunto cuando veo que comienza a anochecer.

-Si.

-¿Y?

-Peeta ¿Te enfrentaste a más de siete animales modificados genéticamente que tenían como fin acabar con tu vida y no te puedes enfrentar a un pequeño perro salvaje?

Sonrió y sigo caminando. Eso me recordó a los juegos. El bosque era tan parecido a donde se había desarrollado aquella aterradora historia.

El sol se estaba poniendo ya, Gale iba a unos metros delante de mi, buscando un buen lugar para dormir.

-¡Mira esto! –Grita deteniéndose en alguna parte frente a mí y comienzo a apresurar mi paso para llegar hasta él.

Cuando llego al lugar encuentro unas vías metálicas que se extienden del este al oeste y terminan desapareciendo entre el infinito.

-Vías –susurro y de la manera que lo hice pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-¿A dónde llevaran? –Gale se pone en canclillas y acaricia el fierro.

-No tengo idea. Supongo que a algún distrito.

-¿Crees que lleven al distrito 13?

-Lo que queda del distrito 13. Creo que sí, supongo que vienen del 11, pasan por el 12 y llegan al 13. O Quizá sean otro tipo de vías.

-¿Para qué otro tipo de vías? No necesitan otras vías más que para llegar a los distritos.

-Quizá llevan al capitolio –sugiero.

-Tal vez.

Nos quedamos un largo tiempo ahí.

-No piensas en acampar aquí ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no? –pregunta esbozando una hermosa sonrisa y levantando sus ojos grises para mirarme.

-Por que si pasa el tren y alguien nos ve, nos convertirían en Avox o peor.

-Supongo que los Avox tienen una mejor vida en el capitolio que nosotros.

-Gale…

-Ya, ya. Vamos –se pone de pie y toma mi mano hasta adentrarnos en el bosque del otro lado de las vías.

-¿Podemos descansar ya? –Mis pies punzan con fuerza y me duelen las piernas. Además ya tengo hambre.

Gale se detiene un momento y examina el lugar.

-Creo que es buen lugar para dormir… ahí –señala un punto a lo lejos-. Vamos.

Cuando llegamos a aquel lugar me doy cuenta que es un pequeño claro, hay ruinas. Ruinas de algo, una casa tal vez.

-Que extraño –murmuro cuando llego al lugar.

-¿Ruinas del mundo antiguo?

-Quizá –respondo sonriendo junto con él.

-Cazare algo, quédate aquí, no te muevas.

Asiento y después de besarme veo como se marcha hacia el bosque. Me siento en un pedazo grande de concreto que había en el suelo, los cimientos de algo que existió antes.

La cena fue suficiente que hasta sobro mucha comida, comida que se tuvo que tirar por que se echaría a perder. Gale estaba feliz por la cantidad de animales que había en el lugar y nos dimos un festín con un ave gorda que no supimos su nombre. Era jugosa y deliciosa.

Nos sentamos a platicar gran parte de la noche y cuando nos dispusimos a dormir Gale no me permitió colocar ni una sola manta en el suelo, así que buscamos mejor una zona agradable para pasar la noche. Gale encendió una fogata nos acostamos a su lado para ahuyentar a los animales. Gale dijo que al hacer frio los animales no salían en la noche y era muy difícil que nos pasara algo, le creí.

Quizá antes, con calor y humedad el lugar hubiera estado lleno de insectos y mosquitos que habrían hecho la noche la peor de todas. Pero ahora, con el clima frio que llegaría a ser incomodo si Gale no me abrazara contra su cuerpo cálido, no había ni un insecto ni rastro de algún otro animal a los alrededores. Poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia.

**Gale POV.**

En la madrugada había descendido tanto la temperatura que tuvimos que cubrirnos con mantas y acercarnos más al fuego. Peeta había dormido abrazado a mi torso, con sus manos debajo de mi camisa calentándose con mi calor corporal.

Me levante lentamente tratando de no despertarlo y cuando me zafe de el tome mis cosas para cazar y me adentre un poco en el bosque.

Por ser de mañana había muchas aves en los arboles, busque durante un tiempo sin alejarme del contorno del pequeño claro donde Peeta dormía y al final decidí matar un par de aves. Sinsontes, de hecho.

Regrese con cada pájaro en la mano, les quite las plumas y las viseras. Conseguí dos ramas verdes de un árbol y con un poco de soga amarre los sinsontes a los palos y después los puse a asar en el fuego de la fogata.

Cuando Peeta despierta ya tengo preparado todo para el almuerzo pero el pide que le dé un tiempo para despertarse y asentar el estomago. Me estoy muriendo de hambre, pero acepto.

-¿Y te gustó? –Le pregunto cuándo se sienta a mi lado-. La noche.

-Por supuesto. Fue hermosa… -Toma mi mano derecha entre las suyas y comienza a acariciarla lentamente. Cuando sus dedos juegan con mi palma siento una corriente eléctrica emanar de ellos-. Si así sería nuestra vida en el bosque, me gustaría vivir en el.

-Sería hermoso –le digo mirando hacia el cielo gris con nubes obscuras que se mueven con rapidez.

Nos quedamos sentados durante un largo tiempo hasta que Peeta pide almorzar.

Después de comer regresamos a paso lento hacia el distrito.

No fue difícil regresar por el mismo camino, prácticamente los arboles nos guiaban hacia el distrito. Peeta estaba preocupado de que no llegara, de que nos perdiéramos, pero reconocía el camino aunque solo lo hubiera visto una vez y cuando llegamos a un punto en donde la alambrada quedaba visible Peeta me dio un puñetazo ligero en el hombro y me dijo que era un mapa andante.

-No puede ser que ya se hayan pasado dos días –me dice cuando cruza la alambrada.

-Lo sé, no puedo creer que contigo el tiempo pierda el sentido.

-Cállate –se pone de puntas y me besa en los labios.

Caminamos hasta la aldea de los vencedores, el frio hace que todos estén dentro de sus casas, la nieve está incrementando su nivel y al parecer habrá una tormenta esta noche. Acompaño a Peeta a su casa y después de despedirme de él, regreso a la mía.

**Peeta POV**.

Los días estaban pasando exageradamente rápido.

El tema de la boda se me hacia completamente fuera de lugar. Había muchas instrucciones, muchas llamadas por teléfono, muchas cosas que hacían que los días pasaran con mayor rapidez y con Gale a mi lado el tiempo se iba volando.

Las cosas en el distrito 12 habían cambiado demasiado. Las reglas que nunca se cumplían, las leyes que siempre habían sido violadas, ahora eran castigadas, castigadas como nunca se había hecho. Y el primer ejemplo para todos los que infringieran la ley fue Gale. Azotado en la plaza hasta perder el conocimiento.

Esos días fueron los peores. Tenía que actuar como si todo estuviera perfecto, había estado conviviendo mucho con Katniss, como si todo estuviera bien. Tenía que hacerlo, la boda seguía en marcha y era por el bien de todos. Por el bien de Katniss, por el bien de Gale y mío.

Trate de estar lo más posible con Gale pero Katniss se había apoderado de él y lo único que hacía era atormentarme así que deje que su madre lo curara para poder verlo nuevamente.

El día que lo vi después de que lo azotaran me daba miedo tocarlo, lo tocaba con mucha delicadeza, como si estuviera hecho de azúcar y temiera que se fuese a romper.

-Estoy bien, de verdad –me dijo cuando retire mis brazos de su espalda mientras lo besaba.

-No, no lo estas. Déjame ver cómo van –la última vez que vi su espalda aun había sangre.

Se quita la camisa y me deja ver, hay marcas rosas por todos lados.

-Tengo algo para eso –le digo-. Vamos –le tomo de la mano y lo dirijo a mi habitación.

Gale coloca su camisa en el perchero y se sienta en la cama.

-Hoy me vas a dejar consentirte.

-¿Consentirme? –pregunta.

-Tu solo harás lo que yo diga.

-Eso suena excitante.

-Gale –le reprocho.

-¿Qué? ¿No me harás feliz hoy?

-Ya veremos –suelto una risita-. Acuéstate boca abajo en la cama –le ayudo a quitarse las botas de caza y se tira en la cama dejando su espalda lastimada descubierta.

Voy a donde están todos los medicamentos y busco algo que pueda ayudarle a Gale. Encuentro una crema refrescante y una para cicatrices.

Regreso a la habitación y tengo que preguntarle a Gale si está despierto de lo quieto que estaba. Contesta con un murmuro y le digo que solo se relaje.

Me siento a un lado del, en la cama y unto un poco de crema en su espalda para que lo refresque mientras doy ligeros masajes tratando de no lastimar sus heridas. La crema funciona como anestesia por que termino dando un masaje completo a su espalda y el no hace más que soltar gemiditos encantadores de placer.

La pomada cicatrizante tiene un efecto magnifico en el, porque rapidamente su expresión cambia y me pide por favor que continúe con el masaje.

Mis manos se ven pequeñas en su gran espalda y trato de poner en práctica un poco de lo que aprendí de los masajistas del capitolio.

Termino el masaje cuando sentí que Gale se había quedado dormido y sin hacer ruido bajo a la cocina para preparar algo para comer.

Cuando todo está listo y comienzo a acomodar la comida en los platos, siento las manos de Gale en mi cintura y me sobresalto.

-Me asustaste –susurro girándome lentamente.

-¿Si? –Gale me acerca más a su cuerpo y comienza a acercar su rostro al mío.

Cuando su aliento choca con el mío siento que mis rodillas tiemblan y mis labios buscan los suyos hasta encontrarlos.

Nos besamos lentamente y olvidándome de todo dejo que sus brazos fuertes y protectores me envuelvan y me unan a él.

Sin separarse de mis labios siento como comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa hasta despojarme de ella y sus manos frías y fuertes me sujetan con delicadeza.

Con un movimiento rápido me toma de la cintura, da media vuelta y me sienta sobre la barra, coloco mis manos sobre su cuello y lo sigo besando.

Se quita la playera y acaricio su pecho desnudo y su espalda; comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón y el suyo al mismo tiempo, pero como él estaba de pie, su pantalón cae hasta los tobillos y se lo quita con unos hábiles movimientos de pies.

Gale es tan alto que su pubis queda justo sobre el mío y comienza a acercarme más y más hacia él. Con sus manos acaricia mis muslos desnudos y siento como poco a poco se forman erecciones bajo nuestra ropa interior.

Gale me carga nuevamente como si no pesara nada y se detiene cuando la pared choca contra mi espalda, siento que el golpe me saca el aire pero hay un fuego que me envuelve completamente que no me importa en lo absoluto.

Parado de puntas comenzamos a caminar hasta salir de la cocina y llegamos al comedor.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –pregunto cuando me suelta a un lado de la mesa y tira todo lo que está sobre ella con una mano.

El no responde y me besa con fuerza mientras retira mi ropa interior y siento como mi miembro rosa su piel desnuda y me provoca contracciones de placer.

Sus manos grandes se aferran a mi cintura y con un suave movimiento me pone en el aire y me tira sobre la mesa recostándose el sobre mi y no me di cuenta cómo pero Gale estaba completamente desnudo, con su erección frotándose sobre mi vientre.

Sus labios se mueven con desesperación entre los míos y sus manos tratan de abarcar mi cuerpo desnudo por completo. Mis dedos se enredan en sus cabellos mientras siento como mueve sus caderas rítmicamente contra las mías.

Gale acopla nuestros cuerpos hasta que quedamos justo en la posición perfecta y siento como poco a poco va entrando en mi. Como si fuera la primera vez, siento un dolor que me contrae los músculos, pero Gale no se detienen y doy gracias por eso. Cuando queda dentro de mí completamente estoy sudado y siento como si mi rostro ardiera en fuego mientras él se mueve dentro de mi cuerpo.

Me hace suyo una vez más.

**Gale POV.**

Cuando despierto por la mañana Peeta está sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo cálido comparte su temperatura con el mío y sus pequeñas manos descansas bajo su mejilla, una posición verdaderamente angelical.

Le doy un beso en la frente y después de vestirme salgo por la ventana directo a las minas.

No vi a Peeta hasta la siguiente semana, dos días, martes y viernes.

Cuando estoy con él es como si no viviéramos en el distrito 12. Peeta y yo vivimos en un mundo diferente, donde no hay sufrimiento y solo somos el y yo.

El martes vuelvo a su casa y pasamos todo el día dentro, horneando un nuevo pastel que quiso bautizar como Galta, nuestros nombres combinados. Cuando llegaron sus padres y sus hermanos ya estábamos en su habitación, encerrados, tirados sobre la cama.

-Estoy cansado de esto –me dice.

-A mí me gusta –le digo estrechándolo a mi cuerpo. Recostados sobre su cama.

-Gale… ¿Algún día podremos estar juntos?

-Estamos juntos hoy –le respondo confuso.

-Lo sé… -pero se queda callado y no dice nada más.

-Peeta, lo eh estado pensando y me gustaría… -No supe como continuar.

-¿Te gustaría que? –pregunta buscando mi mirada con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-No lo sé –respondo-. Me gustaría estar junto contigo, no estar ocultándonos, me gustaría decirle al mundo quiénes somos y que somos. Me gustaría tenerte siempre para mí.

-Me gustaría lo mismo –dice el apretando uno de mis pectorales.

-¿Porque no se los decimos?

-¿Decirles?

-Si, yo a mi familia y tu a la tuya. Son los únicos que importan.

-Y Katniss –dice el-. Tengo que decírselo, no me voy a casar con ella…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que si, ¿tu no?

-Por supuesto, es lo que más deseo.

-Yo también, no sabía si decírtelo sería buena idea. No sabía si pensarías como yo.

-Hagámoslo entonces. No tenemos que temerle a nada, no debe haber nada que nos castigue…

-Y aun así, seguiré junto a ti.

-Y yo contigo. –le doy un beso en los labios lo suficientemente largo para quitarme el aliento.

-Te amo –me susurra.

-Te amo –le respondo.

Se quita la camisa del pijama y me quita la mía. Dormimos semidesnudo, juntos toda la noche.

Al siguiente día me voy temprano y trabajo en las minas medio turno porque, otra vez, se cierran temprano.

El viernes estoy en mi casa a medio día, en las minas no hubo trabajo otra vez y no pude ir a casa de Peeta porque ahí está su familia, así que me quedo con mis hermanos pequeños y mi madre. Salir a cazar prácticamente está penado con la muerte así que evitamos el bosque y la alambrada lo más que podemos. Me siento encerrado. Como un conejo en una red, un pájaro enjaulado.

Mientras ayudo a que mis hermanos acomoden sus cosas porque en la escuela los han dejado salir temprano, se enciende el televisor y el sonido es lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar todo a la perfección.

-¿Qué será? –pregunta mi madre dejando lo que está haciendo y centrando su atención en las imágenes.

-Otra estupidez –contesto sin prestar atención, mis hermanos se reunieron junto a mi madre y yo me quedo lejos de ellos tratando de evitar los sonidos lo mas que puedo.

Trato de hacer que mi viejo saco de cuero sea más resistente con unos trozos de cuerda que le compre a Sae y justo cuando estoy haciendo el ultimo nudo escucho lo inevitable, el volumen de la televisión se había subido a tal punto que fue imposible bloquearlo, por supuesto, era algo que todos tenían que saber. El anuncio del vasallaje de los 25, una masacre aun más espantosa. La sorpresa de este año, dos vencedores de los juegos pasados tienen que volver a la arena.

Comienzo a recordar los vencedores que han salido victoriosos de los juegos del hambre, no recuerdo a nadie en especial, solo esos que se destacaron entre todos, los rostros de la última muerte, tantos años, tanto sufrimiento para ellos y sus familias y de nuevo regresaran. En algunos distritos hay muchos vencedores, como en el 2, supongo que harán un sorteo como todos los años. Mala suerte para los distritos que no tienen muchos vencedores de donde elegir, probablemente ahora ya recibieron la noticia que tendrán que regresar a los juegos. Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de la gravedad de esto. En el 12 solo hay tres vencedores. Katniss tendrá que regresar a los juegos, Peeta o Haymitch la acompañaran. Peeta o Haymitch. Tengo la respuesta en mi cabeza, será Peeta. Es la manera en que el capitolio se venga de no lograr lo que desea. Salgo corriendo de la casa, escucho como mi madre gime el nombre de Katniss, pero no es hacia ella a donde huyo.

Trepo la ventana rápidamente justo a tiempo para ver a Peeta entrando en la habitación y azotando la puerta a sus espaldas. Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro durante un largo tiempo en cada extremo de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo corremos y siento cuando su cuerpo se impacta con el mío, lo envuelvo en mis brazos y lo sujeto con fuerza.

Siento su pecho temblando junto a mío.

-Se acabo todo –dice entre llanto.

No soy capaz de decir nada, el tiene razón. Todo se ah acabado.

-Se acabo, todo se acabo –vuelve a decir y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Peeta, Peeta tranquilo –trato de decirle con firmeza pero mi voz no ayuda.

Comienza a llorar sobre mi pecho con fuerza mientras sus manos aprietan mi espalda.

-Vámonos, vámonos al bosque. Huyamos juntos. Solo tú y yo.

-Tienes a tu familia –solloza.

-No me importa, vámonos. Vámonos ahora mismo. –Y verdaderamente, en este momento, no me importaba nada.

-Tomarían represarías contra todos, matarían a nuestras familias.

-Haremos algo, buscaremos una solución a eso… -Mi cuerpo tiembla junto con el de Peeta.

-No Gale, tengo que regresar.

-No, no, no. Puede ser Haymitch, puede ser el –Siento una opresión en el pecho y hay una desesperacacion en mi cuerpo que no puedo evitar, Peeta esta alterado, está llorando y siento como brotan lagrimas de mis ojos.

La última vez que llore fue cuando mi padre murió.

-No será el Gale, voy a ser yo.

-Puede ser el. Puede ser el –trato de consolarnos.

-No lo dejaría –responde entre llanto-. Me ofrecería voluntario…

-Peeta… -mi voz tiembla y mis labios también, junto a mis mejillas siento el agua resbalar.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Gale. No voy a dejar a Katniss sola. Ella me salvo la vida.

-Peeta no pienses en ella. Peeta, piensa en ti. Piensa en nosotros –sujeto su rostro entre mis manos con fuerza y lo miro a los ojos.

Comienza a llorar aun más y mi corazón late tan fuerte que me duele.

-No voy a dejarte, Peeta. No te voy a dejar.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡No lo hare! –la desesperación se ah apoderado de mi.

-Gale –Peeta se separa de mi abrazo, sus mejillas están rojas y húmedas. Sus ojos y su expresión me parten el alma.

Cuando va a comenzar a hablar lo atraigo a mi cuerpo y comienzo a besarlo. Con desesperación.

Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y comienzo a quitarle la camisa hasta despojarlo de ella y me quito la mía con fuerza, rompiendo algunos botones.

Nos tiramos en la cama, yo sobre él.

-¡Peeta! –Grita alguien, una vos masculina, detrás de la puerta.

Pero el no hace nada, nada más que seguir besándome y acariciando mi espalda con desesperación.

Golpean la puerta y llaman un par de veces más, pero no hacemos nada hasta que se cansan de esperar.

Las uñas de Peeta se encajan en mi espalda desnuda y realmente no me importa, quiero que lo haga, quiero que lo haga con fuerza.

Me quito el pantalón y lo arrojo al suelo y ayudo a Peeta a desnudarse. Cuando nuestros cuerpos calientes se juntan siento un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Sujeto las muñecas de Peeta con tanta fuerza que me duelen los dedos y comienzo a besar su cuello y su pecho, absorbiendo su aroma, su sabor. Guardándolo en mí para siempre.

Lo tomo de la cintura y giro en la cama hasta ponerlo sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos comienzan a acariciar mis muslos y yo aprieto con tanta fuerza su espalda que el gime.

Nos estamos lastimando el uno al otro, pero no nos importa. Estamos deseosos de hacerlo, queremos tenernos, desesperados, sedientos, sabiendo que esta será la última vez que estaremos juntos.

Giro nuevamente en la cama, sujeto sus muslos y levanto su cadera hasta que me sea posible entrar en él. No fue como antes, Peeta me pedía que lo hiciera justo como lo estaba haciendo. Entre con fuerza y mis embestidas iban en aumento, su cuerpo estaba rojo y sudado, su cabello húmedo caía sobre su frente y se movía al ritmo de mis movimientos.

De su garganta salían gemidos incontenibles y un sonido como rugido salía de la mía.

Peeta estira sus manos a mi cabello y lo jala con fuerza para que nuestros labios se junten.

Nos arqueamos con frecuencia sobre la cama, nos retorcemos con desesperación, las caricias suaves habían desaparecido, nada era sencillo ahora, la fuerza, el coraje, la pasión, todo se había juntado y salía a flote.

Comienzo a masturbar a Peeta con mi mano al ritmo que muevo mis caderas y mi miembro dentro de el. Entrando y saliendo, gimiendo, amando.

Peeta aprieta mis pectorales con fuerza hasta que me arden y después de un largo momento que pareció tan poco tiempo, siento como voy a terminar.

El ritmo de mis movimientos va en aumento, los gemidos de Peeta cada vez se escuchan mas, los muebles al chocar, madera con madera, se unen a nuestros sonidos y todo pasa al mismo tiempo.

Siento un liquido caliente y espeso salir del miembro de Peeta, sus ojos rojos, llorosos y hermosos se conectan con los míos y en ese momento me vengo dentro de el, terminando con un gemido de placer que no pude contener.

Después de un momento me tiro en la cama junto a él, sus manos acarician mi rostro que esta a escasos centímetros del suyo, me da un beso despacio y eterno, agacha su cabeza y huele mi cuello, eleva su rostro, me mira a los ojos y me dice:

-Te amo para siempre –sus labios rosados se abren y su aliento siempre dulce se queda grabado en mi memoria.

-Para siempre –me acerco nuevamente a sus labios y aspirando su aliento me robo desesperadamente una escancia de su vida.

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más difíciles de mi vida. Las más difíciles.

Las noches eran eternas, los días eran monótonos. Jamás iba a poder olvidarlo. Jamás.

Escuchaba su risa en todos los lugares, escuchaba su voz hablándome al oído. Olía su aroma inigualable en todos los lugares en los que me encontraba. Nunca había sido tan feliz y mi única felicidad se la había llevado el Capitolio. Como antes.

-Tienes que hacerlo así –le explico a Haymitch anudando la trampa que el había hecho.

Estaban entrenando. Peeta, Haymitch y Katniss. Me ofrecí para ayudarles a entrenar. Estaba con ellos gran parte del día, les enseñaba a hacer armas con madera y rocas, y a construir trampas, tanto para animales como para humanos. Les enseñe como piensa un depredador y como actúa una presa. Sobre todo, me llene de Peeta un poco antes de dejarlo partir.

El día de la cosecha nos reunimos todos en la plaza nuevamente. Katniss sube al escenario como el año pasado, pero ya no es la niña que antes era, ahora parece una mujer letal. Su mirada destruye todo en lo que se fija.

El momento de la elección masculina llega y ruego por última vez que sea Peeta quien salga primero y Haymitch se ofrezca voluntario.

_-_Haymitch Abernathy -Dice la estúpida de Eiffel y al instante la voz suave y profunda de Peeta se escucha en toda la plaza.

-Soy voluntario. –Dos palabras, sencillas, que todos esperábamos. Siento un nudo en el corazón y cuando lo veo subir al escenario, tomar a Katniss de la mano y mirar hacia la multitud me doy cuenta de todo. Se acabo. Ya todo se acabo.

Elevo mi mirada y el cielo es extrañamente azul y cuando la agacho veo algo más azul que el cielo, un par de ojos brillantes desde esta distancia, unos ojos dulces que ahora lucen feroces. Y cuando se unen a mi mirada, todo se vuelve de color gris y Peeta es lo único que existe.

Cierro mis ojos y lo dejo partir.

**Epilogo.**

Camino por el largo pasillo del hospital, en alguna habitación debe de estar Katniss, pero no es a ella a donde me dirijo.

El lugar me da una gran repugnancia, es un hospital grande y lujoso, nada comparado al del distrito 13, el capitolio derrocha el dinero que a nosotros nos falta.

Entro en la habitación, me duelen los músculos tanto que abrir la puerta me es un gran esfuerzo.

Todo es blanco y con muchos aparatos que no reconozco desde que estoy en este lugar.

-¿Gale? –pregunta Peeta desde donde esta, sentado sobre la cama.

Camino hasta ponerme frente a él.

Su rostro maduró tanto que ahora parece un hombre. Tiene facciones más marcadas y aunque parece fuerte y robusto, hay algo en la manera que sus huesos se marcan en la cara que deja ver el sufrimiento que paso antes. Las marcas de la guerra que hemos ganado. Las marcas del sufrimiento. Las marcas de las torturas del capitolio que nunca se eliminaran de él. Los ojos que un día fueron no más que paz y tranquilidad, ahora están ansiosos y no paran de moverse.

-Solo quería despedirme –le digo.

-¿Despedirte? –pregunta confuso.

-Me voy, a otro distrito.

El se queda callado un momento y logra fijar su vista en mis ojos.

-Te deseo suerte, Gale.

El no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar su propia vida por sí solo. Siento que es lo mejor. Lo mejor para ambos.

Me inclino lentamente y siento sus labios suaves junto a los míos, unos segundos en qué quedamos unidos, el rígido y yo en una paz que hacía mucho que no sentía.

-¿Qué fue eso? –me pregunta sorprendido.

-No lo recuerdas… es mejor así –Acaricio su mejilla una última vez y le doy la espalda caminando hasta la puerta.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de salir escucho su voz llamarme.

-Gale –Me detengo, mas no me giro para mirarlo, solo me detengo sosteniendo la puerta con mi mano izquierda-. Cada que tu corazón de un latido, estaré yo, a tu lado, tocándote, sintiendo tu corazón palpitar sobre la palma de mi mano y mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, el mío estará a tu lado… y cuando deje de latir, el mío lo acompañara y te seguiré amando por toda la eternidad –Las últimas palabras vuelan por el aire en un silencio penetrante.

Recuerdo las palabras, mis palabras, lo que le dije antes de que partiera a la gira de la victoria; recuerdo cada una de ellas y junto a ellas recuerdo todos los momentos que pase con este chico.

Siento un nudo en mi pecho, me lloran los ojos y me tiembla el labio inferior.

Suspiro dos veces y asiento sin girarme para verlo. Salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta, caminando hacia mi futuro. Dirigiéndome a una nueva vida.

* * *

Se que muchos esperábamos un final diferente, me incluyo en ellos. Pero cuando una historia se desarrolla en tu mente es imposible cambiarla, ademas, quería demostrar "lo que paso" con Gale y Peeta mientras Katniss no se preocupaba por ellos. Es una teoría (Que desearía tanto que fuera verdad) de lo que paso en el tiempo que no supimos de ellos desde en llamas hasta sinsajo.

Como Suzanne Collins y su trilogía nos han enseñado, muchas veces los finales no son perfectos ni felices, pero son reales. Y hay que seguir adelante. Dentro de lo que cabe, este fue un final real dentro de la triolgia que tanto nos gusta.

Les agradezco a todos por haber estado leyéndome espero no haberlos decepcionado nunca! Como les eh dicho, la mayoria de mis historias quedan abandonadas en mi ordenador, olvidadas. Esta no fue el caso y espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado.

Gracias por todo y vuelvo a pedirles que me dejen un review para saber su opinión. Gracias.

* * *

**Gale POV.**

****Entro en el aerodeslizador y me esta esperando de pie frente a la puerta.

-Pensé que no vendrías -me dice cuando me ve entrando.

-Tenia que despedirme de alguien -respondo sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿De Katniss? -pregunta.

-De alguien mas importante -afirmo.

Da unos pasos hacia mi, me toma de las manos y me mira a los ojos.

-No tienes por que hacer esto si no estas seguro, tienes otras opciones, siempre tienes otras opciones.

-No las tengo -respondo.

-Si las tienes. No quiero que te vallas conmigo solo por que crees no tener otra opción.

Sujeto su rostro entre mis manos y le digo con firmeza.

-Quiero que tu te conviertas en mi única opción. Me has dicho que en el distrito 2 las decisiones que tomes personalmente son respetadas, es lo que quiero. Una oportunidad de una nueva vida. Me gustaría que llegaras a convertirte en alguien importante para mi. Pero necesito tiempo -Tiempo para olvidar y para volver a amar.

-Te voy a esperar, todo lo que sea necesario -se acerca a mi y siento sus labios suaves y carnosos junto a los míos.

Un beso ligero y suave que me hace suspirar.

Nos comenzamos a mover lentamente mientras el aerodeslizador despega y se acopla al aire.

Parados, juntos y abrazados nos quedamos en aquel lugar. Mis manos sobre su espalda, una espalda grande y dura, la espalda de un soldado. No es como la de Peeta. Su pecho grande, desarrollado y duro tampoco es como la del chico pequeño y tierno. Pero por eso lo eh elegido a el. Por eso me eh dado esta oportunidad.

Por que es lo contrario a lo que Peeta es.

Un chico rudo pero sin dejar de ser tierno. De mi estatura, complexión grande, un rostro hermoso con labios carnosos y nariz recta y larga, unas pestañas negras y espesas, cabello rizado, obscuro y largo, ojos color chocolate. No es Peeta y nunca lo sera. Y es lo que busco, una experiencia nueva. Alguien de quien de verdad pueda enamorarme.

Alguien que me haga sentir otra vez. Amar otra vez.

* * *

Y bueno chicos, recuerden: Gracias a Dios, al Karma, al destino o en lo que crean, siempre que se cierra una puerta se abre otra, o quizá una ventana.

Hay que ser felices con lo que tenemos. Vivir con los buenos recuerdos, dejar atrás el pasado para que no afecte nuestro presente y arruine nuestro futuro.

Nunca nada volverá a ser igual, pero hay que vivir y dejar vivir a los seres que amamos. El pasado queda atrás, el futuro quizá nunca llegue, lo que de verdad importa es el presente. Es lo que tenemos que vivir. Es en lo que tenemos que pensar.

Espero esta historia les haya dejado un buen mensaje, o por lo menos les haya entretenido. Les agradezco a todos por llegar hasta aquí.

Los quiero, espero leernos pronto otra vez.


End file.
